It's a Symphogear World!
by SunsetScrewball
Summary: What had started out as a normal day somehow ended up with me in a world that was plagued by strange creatures called Noise. Now as a Player in the Reaper's Game, armed with a Key shaped Sword as my Psych and a Crimson Red Timer on my left hand I must help the Symphogears to fight off these alien creatures. My Name is... SI! HibikixOCxMiku Slight TWEWY and Kingdom Hearts Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Trial of the Noise

**Chapter 1: Trial of the Noise.**

I felt like I was falling down, down, down into the endless abyss, I felt like I was drowning in a deep ocean, I couldn't breath, I couldn't see and my body felt like it was at the mercy of the flow before after an undetermined time my body eventually flips over before landing on something solid.

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself as my eyes adjust to the new light clearing up the slight fog in my vision and I could see clearly that I was standing on a tall circular platform standing along in an endless dark abyss with a stain glass design on the surface..

"This is…A Dive to the Heart." I said recognizing the place I was in very well, "But how can I be here, It this a dream?" I mutter to myself as I looked down on the design of the platform the large image was of a sleeping girl with short brown hair with yellow headphone like objects over her ears and two white prong like things on her head, wearing a skin tight light brown body suit that showed her belly button with a black tank top and shorts for lack of a better term and a white jacket over top and yellow skirt with yellow trim, a pair of white socks that went up to her thighs and a pair of black and yellow boots with a white scarf around her neck.

I sat down on the platform cross legged about near the image of the girl on the platform crossing my arms and frowning in thought. "But what's going on here this is a place from a fantasy game, Is this a dream…" I trail off and bitch slap myself across the face…

"Oww…." I moan at the pain from the strike, "Nope definitely not a dream that hurt waaay to much, hmm maybe if I think about the past few hours." I mutter to myself laying down on the platform using my hands as a pillow.

"Lets see, I walked to the local mall, went inside to the Game Stop and picked up my preordered copy of The World Ends With You Final Remix, getting the Player Pin replica Pre Order Bonus, Preordered Kingdom Hearts III, Bought myself a toy Keyblade before I left." I paused at the thought and looked around noticing it wasn't with me.

"Darn it." I mutter to myself before recollecting my thoughts, "Then I went to the food court and got some lunch, I sat down with my food and got out my phone to start reading the Symphogear Manga i had recently found out about and had downloaded it onto my phone to give a read as something to pass the time while I was out, having meant to try and see if there was an anime of it upon returning home, when…" I frowned hard as I recall something, an angry shout, a loud band, terrified screams and a second of sharp pain in the back of my neck before it went blank.

I opened my eyes, "So that's what happened if Im remembering right, I got shot by a robbery gone wrong question is am I dead, in a coma and dreaming, or something else.

"Welp I ain't gonna find answers sitting around here." I mutter flipping up onto my feet looking down at the platform, "Still I have to wonder who this girl is, if the dive is supposed to represent my own heart shouldn't it show my or someone important to me…. Or could she become one in the future." I say trying to place the image of the girl

Suddenly a small mirror like window appeared in the center, I went up to it and took a look at it. In the reflection instead of what I was wearing now it had on a white sleeveless vest with orange on the sides and white trim on the bottom and edge of the sleeves with an orange trimmed high collar that went up to the base of my skull with a checkered yellow and black wrist band around my right wrist. A pair of black shorts with bulky pockets that took up the entire side of the shorts on each side, with a brown belt with a silver buckle and a pair of black shoes with a purple stripe down the middle, around my neck was a thick black scarf. I also saw my reflections hair was a moonlight silver color and the eyes were Amethyst Purple.

I reached out to touch the mirror, my hand going slightly through the mirror before there was a bright flash and I fell forward

When the light died down I was now physically wearing what I had seen in my reflection, I reached up and grabbed a strand of hair and saw it was silver now, I turned around and saw my old image in the mirror before it vanished.

I also noticed the image on the pillar had changed as well now the image on this pillar was of a sleeping teenage girl with long blue hair that went to her shoulder with a side ponytail, a blue skin tight shirt with a black low cut one over top of it with a white vest with blue trim and the bottom, black fingerless gloves and white arm guards with blue shoulder guards above that, white knee length armor and blue heels.

Suddenly, countless mirrors appeared surrounding the platform each showing various moments of my life, I looked upwards and noticed the mirrors seemed to go on and on upwards, probably endlessly.

"What?!" I say in shock looking at the countless mirrors showing various memories from my life

Suddenly three of the images flew out from the circle, each displaying a key moment in my life that I felt shaped the person I have become today.

"What." I comment looking at the three mirrors that stood out from the rest.

'What do you desired?.' A voice stated

"Woah who said that?!" I demanded only to be met with silence.

I first decided to go up to the left most mirror and took a look at it.

'Wisdom… A sharp mind that will grand you mastery of wondrous power. Is this what you desire?' The Voice Asks.

Feeling it wanted an answer I replied, "No." in a firm tone wanting to check the other two options first and going to examine the mirror in the middle.

When I got close to the middle one the voice spoke up again, 'Vitality… A rugged body that will endure even the toughest of challenges. Is this what you desire?'

"No." I repeated again, honestly I was leaning towards this pick but I wanted to examine the last option first so I headed to examine the third mirror.

'Balance… A body and mind of equal merit and equal potential. Is this what you desire?" The voice asked.

"No." I said before walking away a bit, I looked over the Mirrors and thought long and hard over it before deciding I was more of an action guy so I went for Vitality.

"Yes." I replied to the voice after it asked me again if Vitality was what I desired.

The Vitality Mirror turned into light and went into my chest

"What?" I mutter placing my hand over where the light went, I felt stronger somehow.

The mirrors representing Balance and Wisdom disappeared, then three more mirrors came out of the circle, this time showing images that while made me who I am today instead of the positive images in the last set these ones were the negative events.

'What power do you seek?' The Voice says.

"So are you gonna talk to me or answer any of my questions?" I ask rhetorically.

Silence was my answer.

"Sigh, I figured." I mutter actually saying the word Sigh before going up to examine the new set of mirrors starting with the leftmost one.

'The power of the guardian… Kindness to aid friends. Is this the power you seek?' The voice asked.

Something about those words seemed really familiar but I wanted to check the other mirrors first, "No." I replied walking away from the mirror and towards the second one.

'The power of the warrior… Invincible courage. Is this the power you seek?' The Voice asked again.

"No." I said quickly going towards the third mirror to see my final option.

'The power of the mystic… Inner strength. Is this the power you seek?' The voice asks.

"No." I say more firmly and quickly this time the last one holding no interest for me, I walked to the middle of the pillar and say down on the platform and looked between the Warrior and Guardian mirrors trying to decide which one would be best.

"Well they say the best defense is a good offense, but I do want to me able to protect my friends… hmm." I say after a few minutes making up my mind and hopping up going to the Warrior Mirror.

'Is this the Power you seek?' The Voice asks again.

"Yes." I reply with resolve.

The Warrior Mirror breaks into light and goes into my chest again like the Vitality Mirror and I felt something inside me strengthen as the Guardian and Mystic mirrors disappear.

'Is this who you are?' The voice asked.

"Yes." I say with a nod.

All the Mirrors light up before floating up and making a pathway leading off into the distance before they turned into solid stain glass rainbow looking stairs.

I looked around not seeing any other option, "Forward then I guess." I say beginning the trek up the pathway, it took me a good half minute to reach the next platform when I stepped onto the platform the entire realm shook violently almost knocking me down, when it stopped I looked behind me and saw the previous platform and the pathway was now gone.

"Looks like no going back for me." I muttered looking down at the image on the pillar this time it was the image was of a girl with short silver hair with a few strands that were longer going down to her knees, with a pink skin tight bodysuit and a dark red armor over her chest that exposed her midriff a white vest over top with a red gem on her neck, a pair of guards over her arms and wing like things attached to her hip.

Suddenly a heavy weight appeared in my right hand, I turned and my eyes widened in shock.

"This is….." I gape in shock as the new weapon I was now holding a blade in my hand that looked like a hybrid of a sword and a giant key. Its design was predominantly black, the teeth were shaped like the Skull shown on the Player Pin in Twewy game with the blade being composed of two black metal pieces elongating from the skull design at the base of the hilt. Between the two pieces was a thin purple line that quivered like a sound wave. This hilt was made up of two metal pieces protruding from a circular piece that was red inside which held the aforementioned Skull. The Guards surrounding the handle were shaped like a pair of headphones with the handle being black-gold, at the base of the weapon was a red lanyard connecting the weapon to a small toy cat charm

I was holding a Keyblade, more specifically the Skull Noise Keyblade.

"A Keyblade." I finish in awe looking at the famous signature weapon from Twewy's sister game series, it felt metal and real in my hand, unlike the toy prop of this exact keyblade I had bought before I found myself here in the Dive Stations.

I gave it a few experimental swings holding it in a reverse grip like Ventus does, the blade felt perfect in my hand like I was meant to hold it. I was really happy right now that I had decided to sit in on those swordplay classes they offered at the renaissance fair I went to last summer.

Suddenly a bunch of graffiti like markings appeared around me and out from them came several frogs with green bodies and yellow eyes, with blue tattoos for its hind legs.

"DIXIEFROGS?!" I yelled out in shock seeing familiar creatures known as Noise, "But why Noise and not Heartless?" I ask myself as usually in this place you found Shadow Heartless or Dusk Nobodies, Suddenly one of the Dixiefrogs leaps at me delivering a kick with its hind leg.

"Raugh." I grunt in pain as the attack actually hurt a lot, another one made for an attack but I was ready this time and I swing Skull Noise knocking it back. "So this is like my Psych to fight the Noise something tells me I need to defeat these guys, that losing to them wouldn't end with me waking up.

I gave Skull Noise a little twirl in my hand before rushing forward ducking under as one of the Dixiefrogs jumps at me, before quickly spinning around and striking the airborne frog noise with a quick three strike combo which causes it to disintegrate into static.

"One Down." I mutter to myself.

Feeling the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up, I spun around to see one of the Noise leaping at me, I held the Keyblade in a defensive position knocking the frog down, quickly delivering the vanquishing blow to it.

"Whew." I panted after defeating all the Dixiefrogs, being bruised slightly from all the kicks I took and feeling a little wobbly, I noticed my feet were feeling soaked and looked down to see the platform was covered with...

"Water." I muttered confused, taking a step back, I could barely see the image on the station, I saw a small portal in the distance, "Guess that's the way forwards." I say taking a step.

Suddenly the ground shook and the water began to recede quickly forming a giant wave.

"Shit a Tsunami." I curse out running towards the Portal, "Come on Reach!" I plead with myself reaching out my hand before I'm ensnared by the wave and thrown around violently, once I get my baring I see a light shining down from the surface so I swim upwards. Once I break the surface I take a breath and shake the water out of my hair.

"What?!" I stutter seeing im now standing in an open sky above the clouds, I tapped my foot a few times, the ground felt solid even though it rippled like I was standing in water. Suddenly I heard a rushing noise.

I frowned staining my ears, the noise was getting closer and closer at an alarming speed, "WOAH!" I yell out jumping to the side at the last minute as a shark fin streams by me before breaching the ground.

"A Swing Shark!" I say recognizing the Boss Noise that Erases Rhyme, This was going to be a tough fight, suddenly five light blue frog like noises with blue tattoo legs each surrounded by four tadpole like creatures appeared surrounding the Shark.

"Crap I had to jinx myself." I berate myself gripping Skull Noise tightly, I knew the frogs were most dangerous especially with their bubble attack so I had to focus on them while avoiding the Boss.

I rushed forward barely avoiding a rush attack by the Swing Shark, as I throw the Skull Noise in a Strike Raid, the momentum slightly stunning one of the Bigbanfrog's and destroying several of the bigbansprogs. I saw one of the Bigbanfrog's throat sacs inclating.

"Not Good." I say rushing to attack it but I was too late and it released the bubble attack, pelting me face first with countless bubble, "GAH!" I yell out as the attack plastered my face burning like crazy before suddenly the Swing Shark breaches from the surface and takes a bite out of my side.

"Guruh!" I groan out my body seering in agony, despite not having taken any physical damage form the bubbles and the bite I could feel as if my soul was damaged incredibly, I knew I had to be careful and not rush like before or else I would be finished.

I took a deep breath and let it out, "All right new strategy." I mutter to myself twirling Skull Noise behind my back.

I saw the Swing Shark swimming past again, this time when it went by I swing my Keyblade at it a few times to chip away it's health, before running towards the Bigbanfrog's again.

The Bigbanfrog's launched there bubble attacks but since I could see them I threw Skull Noise the blade popping the bubbles harmlessly and destroying one of the Noises, I quickly rolled out of the way to avoid a bite attack from the big Noise before summoning Skull Noise into my hand and slashing at it's exposed face before it dove back down again.

I winced with a slight hiss as a stray Bubble hits my back but I push through the pain, no wonder Partners were so important for the Reaper's Game when fighting these Noise I was severely struggling alone.

One of the Bigbansprong's leapt at me but I swept it aside with a slash of my sword, before quickly following it up with three quick strikes to its nearby frog companion, destroying the second one, before quickly spinning around and throwing Skull Noise once more destroying the third and fourth Bigbanfrogs.

I rushed forward summoning Skull Noise wincing as I took some damage from some bubbles before slashing the weapon destroying the last frog.

"Just the big fish." I say panting heavily my face matted with sweat, I could feel the damage my Soul had accumulated, I was on my last legs, it was literally him or me.

"Bring it." I say eyes narrowing gripping Skull Noise in anticipation and Swing Shark and eye stare into each others eyes a silent breeze fluttered by before I ran at the Noise gripping Skull Noise tightly as it rushes towards me, it's fin rushing through the ground like a hot knife through butter.

My lets tensed as I put slight pressure on my feet as Swing Shark's fin vanishes under the ground, "HAAH!" I yell out leaping forward as the Boss Noise breached the surface, we sailed by each other I slashes my Keyblade right as I passed it as it makes a bite attack before we cross fully both landing on the ground.

I fell onto my knees no longer having the strength to stand up, having to use my Keyblade as support to keep from falling down, I was literally hanging by a thread, behind me I heard a loud crackle of static before my vision became staticy and the world looked like someone was rewinding an old VHS Tape, I let myself breathe a sigh of relief knowing that meant I had defeated the Boss Noise and I felt my stamina return.

"This is a surreal experience." I say standing up looking around at the beautiful horizon, "So what now?" I question myself before seeing something out of the corner of my eye, I turned to look and immediately my whole body turned crimson red at the sight.

What I saw was a girl with long red hair and dark red eyes who looked to be about a young adult, late teen by the looks of it wearing her Birthday Suit.

"Hu Ah Bu…" I mutter intelligently my jaw on the floor.

The girl just gives me an interested and analytical look before smirking and I heard a loud shattering sound and I fell through the clouds, Skull Noise vanishing from my hand.

-IASGL-

Despite the long fall from the clouds I landed gracefully with a light tap against the ground inside some sort of city.

"Where am I?" I mutter to myself looking around, before feeling something cold in my hand, I opened my hand to see a small circular white pin with a Skull and crossbones image on it, "My replica player pin?" I say wondering how it got there giving it a flip, the trinket fliped over and over before landing in my hand.

When it did I was bombarded by noises, like countless radio stations turned on at once

'Ooh I'm so nervous I want to propose but my nerves keep getting in the way.'

'I heard that Tsubasa might be quitting Zwei Wing'

'I just wish a Noise would attack my boss, would show that bastard for skiving my promotion.'

'Hello Readers of this Fanfic!'

I dropped the pin in shock, "Th-That was real!" I say looking at the pin wide eyed, why would the Player Pin for the Reaper's Game suddenly work like I was a Player in the Reaper's Game, to even be in the game, you'd have to be Dea….. "Oh." I mutter thinking about how I got shot in the brain, question was if I was a Player what was my Entry Fee.

Suddenly I heard a chirp from my pocket, I reached in and pulled out a flip Phone, which had a Purple Base and an Orange Cover, Noticing it had a message I flipped it open and read it.

' **Defeat the Noise with the Broken Relic. You Have 150. Fail and Face Erasure.** '

As soon as I read the message I felt a searing pain in my left hand, looking there I saw what I had feared. A blood red timer that was slowly counting down second by second from 150.00.

"Crap, my life really is on a timer here, but what is this relic the Mission means?" I ask myself aloud before my phone gave another chirp, I looked at it and saw a new message.

' **Meme Received:** **Balwisyall Nescelel Gungnir Tron** '

I frowned reading the Meme, "Balwick Nescal Gungnir Tron?" I ask myself crossing my arms no doubt badly butchering the Meme's pronunciation, "Well no use standing around, trying to figure out what the Meme is for that would literally waste time." I comment before taking a few steps forward to look for any sort of clue about the Misson when...

WHAM!

"Guh." "Eek" A Girl's Voice calls out along with my own as we fall on our butts.

"Sorry I say looking up at who I knocked down and froze, I saw a teenage girl wearing what must of been a school uniform with light orange hair and dark orange eyes.

"Beautiful." I mutter in awe unable to catch myself.

"Hmm you say something?" She asks looking at me.

I turn my face a bit to hide my blush in my scarf, I clear my throat, "Sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." I say standing up and holding out my hand.

"It's Okay, I was in a hurry myself and wasn't really paying attention." She says taking my hand as I helped her up, her hands felt so smooth and warm.

"Well I'm glad you didn't get hurt." I tell her kindly.

"Umm… Can I have my hand back?" She asks me looking at our still intertwined hands.

I jerked my hand back as if I was shocked, "Sorry." I say hiding in my scarf.

She lets out an amused laugh at my antics that sounded melodious to me, "Ahh I'm gonna be late, Sorry about running into you!" She says about to rush off.

I was a bit curious about her attitude, "Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking.

She pauses and looks at me considering it a bit before seeming to not see any harm in it, "I'm going to get Tsubasa-San's new CD Release that came out today, since its a first release it will have Bonus materials." She tells me.

"Tsubasa?" I asked curious.

I get a surprised look, "Tsubasa, from Zwei Wing?" she asks me.

I shake my head, "Sorry she's a new name to me, I just came on a trip from overseas so I don't know to much of the Music from this area." I half lie as the seas I just came over was the dimensional seas, "But she must be a good singer if you like her, mind if I tag along with you, I do enjoy listening to Music so I might end up buying a few CDs"

"Sure, it would be fun to introduce someone to music, oh I'm Hibiki, Tachibana Hibiki." Hibiki introduces herself.

I smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Tachibana-Ya." I tell her.

"Ya?" Hibiki questions at the suffix.

I shrugged, "It's just something a Surgeon I liked back in my home town said so I picked it up." I tell her before I go to introduce myself and pause my eyes mentally widening, I couldn't recall my name at all, not even a trace of it.

'Do I have Amnesia?' I mentally ask myself going over various memories but finding perfect recollection of my own past, 'No not Amnesia then why cant I recall my ...oh' I realized what my Entry Fee was, my Identity. My most important thing back home had been to be my own person and not be known for my family name, guess I had to think of a new name fast, but what could I call myself a Player in a deadly game on a different planet then his own then inspiration struck and I gave the biggest mental shit eating grin as I thought of my favorite British Sci-Fi Show.

Not even a second in real time, I slip my hands coolly into my pockets, my face a calm stoic gaze, my scarf fluttering lightly in the gentle breeze that had just blown by, "I'm The Player."


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day.**

I sat up suddenly wondering where I was as the area didn't feel familiar before the events of last night came rushing back to me. "Oh yeah I ended up in an anime world." I say to myself looking at my left hand seeing the blood red timer counting down menacingly, "At least I have a while to figure this out."

I got up out of the bed and stretched popping my back a bit, I could hear Miku and Hibiki sleeping above me still I admit it sounded cute I just hope Hibiki was feeling okay from the events of yesterday, I reached into my pocket to pull out my switch and felt nothing.

"Gone." I whisper not wanting to wake up the girls, "Where is it?" I mutter franticly patting my pockets trying to find it, I looked in the bed and over the side by nothing, "Where'd the switch go." I mutter putting out my phone that was still in my pocket to make sure that was okay before pausing, the phone had changed it was a bit bigger now and had the reapers decal on it, I fiddled with it a bit and unlocked the phone and saw I had a message I opened it and read it.

" _Morning Neku how was your first night, as I'm sure you noticed by now you realized what the secret power I promised was._ " I paused reading and thought about it and realized the message was right I did feel new knowledge, I held up my hand and willed the power to activate, I smiled when my hand changed, "Cool." I mutter before going back to reading, " _But I won't make it to easy for you, while you know how to use the power I won't be telling you how to use it._ " I nodded so It was like I had the sword but didn't know how to use it, I'd have to find a combat trainer. " _I'm sure you noticed your switch you used to manage your pins was gone, fret not I simple figured that bulky switch was to big to carry around everywhere so I decided to give you this instead your switch is back in your old world and as a bonus you can never lose this phone, have fun. C._ " " _PS:_ " _Yes you will be able to teach others the power._ "

I nodded true the switch would be hard to carry around, I closed the message and examined the phone, it had the basic Phone,Message, Music and Pins on the bottom row apps, then it had Misson, Character Bios, Noise Bestiary, Camera.

"Let's check the pins first." I state opening the app to see I now had four slots open, looking at my current available pins I decided to equip Lightning Rook, Creepy Weeper Barrier,King's Knight, and Speed Factor Pins for now, once I was happy with that I closed the app and checked out the other ones, the Character bios showed the people I met so far as well as general info like Birthday, Blood Type, Food Likes ect. The Noise Bestiary showed data on the noise obviously, then I checked out the camera app.

"Set Date and Time?" I wondered seeing the option as I punched in some numbers, I clicked the camera the the shutter clicked then my face turned beet red as a topless Hibiki showed up, I shook my head and looked at the current time then at the time I set, "So this camera has the past photograph ability, I guess it has 3 per day limit." I mutter putting the phone away.

After a few moments I decided to try out the other ability of the power and closed my eyes casting out my senses I could hear the voice of the entire school as well as a bit into town, "This will be useful." I comment being able to sense the location of people that far away before I frown fiddling with the Player Pin wondering something before giving it a shot, It was agony the rush of thoughts overwhelmed me in a second I fell back panting heavily dropping the Player Pin holding my pounding head.

"Never again!" I mutter sitting there for a few moments to let my headache go down, apparently combining those two abilities seems to overwhelm to Player Pins natural mental defenses, I tried to see if i had the third power but felt nothing, either i didn't have it or it wasn't unlocked yet, "Well enough moping about that time to get up, might as well treat those two to a good breakfast as thanks for letting me stay." I say getting up from the bed again this time ready to fully start day.

I walked over to the little kitchen the girls had in their apartment and began searching the cupboards and fridge, once I saw what they had I pulled out a pan and some ingredients, I figured a nice way to repay Hibiki and Miku for the night was to cook them breakfast, I cracked open the eggs and they began sizzling as I started the rice and vegetables, eyeing the spices and adding the ones to make it best tasting without harming nutrition.

While I was cooking I began tapping my foot to an internal beat starting to hum before singing.

~"Grab the key let's go out and have some fun, have you ever seen such a perfect day?"~ I flicked my hand stiring the rice and vegtables. ~"What's in your mind? Let's do it one by one Have you ever thought such a day would come?"~ I stirred the eggs a bit with a spatula, "~Time's up! Forget the theory Start up the brand new story Straight up and put it shortly This is the way my life goes."~

I got a bit into the song here and started singing a bit louder and dancing while cooking, ~" Someone said I am such a foolish girl, Who cares? It's better than without a light, Sometimes I need someone to hold me tight, Explain to me what is justice what it right?"~

"Neku?" a tired voice interrupts me.

I jumped a bit at the sudden noise and looked over, "Ahh Sorry Hibiki-Ya did I wake you?"

Hibiki kindly shakes her head, "No the smell woke us up." she tells me.

I nodded, "Well I wanted to cook You and Miku-Ya breakfast as thanks for letting me stay last night." I say as I finish up cooking.

"Your song you were singing was funny." Miku comments.

"Thanks I have quite a few of them, maybe one day I sing some more for you if you want." I tell her.

"Considering what I heard yesterday I think MIku and I will enjoy that." Hibiki says.

I serve up three plates of Rice, Omelettes with Cheese and Vegetables. "Enjoy." I tell them.

Miku looks at me for a bit as if judging a bit before relenting, "Thanks for the food." She says before taking a bite, I see her pupils widen for a moment before she digs in with more gusto.

"Is it that good Miku?" Hibiku asks taking a bite before moaning, "This is delicious where did you learn to cook Neku?" she asks me.

"Sanji." I mutter thinking of my favorite One Piece character.

"You had a great teacher, I with you could cook for us every morning." Hibiki gushes.

"Aww thanks." I blush.

"For food this good I wouldn't mind." Miku mutters softly into her plate.

I took a bite of my own, swallowing it. "Thanks for the praise, Miku-Ya." I tell her, before I heard something, "Excuse me a second girls." I say standing up and walking over to the front door and opening it, "Morning Ogawa-Ya!" I say as Ogawa is standing there with his hand raised to knock holding a box.

"How did you know I was there?" Ogawa asks curiously.

I just smirk mysteriously, "I heard you coming I tell him."

Ogawa frowns, "Psych Power?" He whisper asks me since Miku was in the room.

"What's in the box?" I ask derailing that conversation I wasn't going to be cruel and act like Miku wasn't there.

"Ahh it's your Uniform and Dorm Key." Ogawa says handing me the box.

"How did you get my sizes?" I ask curiously not having remembered stating them.

"Sakurai-San has a good eye." he tells me.

"I nodded, Well thanks for dropping this off." I tell him taking the box being careful to hide my left palm.

"Have a good day, Neku." Ogawa says taking his leave.

"What's that?" Hibiki asks as I set the box down on the table

"My School Uniform." I say opening the box there's a white Button up Shirt, Black Jacket with Red Trim, Red Tie, Black Pants and White Shoes, I pulled out a Key and a Letter. "Hmm says here I'm staying in…" I trail off reading the place trying to figure out why it was so familiar but shrugged it off putting it into my pocket

"I hope you'll live close by so we can enjoy your food every morning." Hibiki says hugging me.

I blush a bit feeling her chest press into me before clearing my throat, "Well if Miku doesn't mind me dropping by I won't mind cooking for you girls as I enjoy cooking, just wait til you try my deserts as Sweets are actually my forte." I tell Hibiki before looking at Miku, "Miku-Ya what do you feel about this?"

Miku looks at me for a bit, "If we can get food that good every morning I suppose I don't mind, But don't try anything funny." she says giving me a stern look with her hand's hips.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I tell her seriously with a smirk

Hibiki Giggles, "What was that about?" She asks with mirth.

I just smirk, "You girls go get changed and I'll clean up then I'll change and we can head to class.

"I can clean it up." Hibiki offers.

I shake my head, "I'm a guest here, plus I made the mess so I should clean up, it's fine Hibiki-Ya." I tell her.

"Okay." Hibiki says as she and Miku go change while I clean and wash everything, when they come back in uniform I take by box and go get changed, I now have on the Academy uniform with a hooded Purple T-Shirt underneath, "Ready?" I ask the girls putting on a single black fingerless glove to hide the timer on my palm as we all head out to class.

-IASGL-

The first day wasn't bad I felt awkward being the only boy in the school so far as I hadn't seen anyone else but then again this was a bit place to maybe it was just dumb luck, my introduction to the class was a bit stuttery but after a slight hiccup with the stares, it went well, even some of the class mates liked me, soon enough class ended, I wish the classes in my old world had gone this fast.

"Bikky." One of our fellow students asks.

"Bikky?" I asks curiously.

"Hmm." Hibiki looks over of so Bikky was her nickname makes sense it was kinda cute.

"Wanna go to Flower?" The Gray haired girl asks.

"Flower?" Hibiki asks as I look over curiously.

"It's an okonomiyaki place near the station, they say it's delicious" The blond haired one explains.

"Hoh, Mind if I joined you girls as a Chef I like visiting various food places to get ideas for improvements" I state.

"Your a cook?" The Red haired girl asks.

Hibiki nods, "Yeah Neku cooked breakfast for us this morning." she tells her classmates.

"It was the most delicious thing I ever tasted." Miku says licking her lips a bit.

"Really well, we'll have to try your cooking sometime if Miku and Hibiki say it's that good." The Gray haired one comments.

I smiled, "I'm always happy to cook for anyone hungry." I reply

"I have to do something else today…" Hibiki says declining the invite.

"The teachers need to see you again, Your life's like an anime, you know that?" The girl with the pigtails comments.

I smirked, "yeah it's called Symphogear." I comment.

"Hmm nah Symphogear sounds to tacky." Pigtail girl dismissed with a wave, "All right, we'll ask you another time." she tells Hibiki.

I frowned slightly looking at Miku's upset face.

"Bye Then." Hibiki says waving bye.

"See you." Our friends say as they all leave.

"Maybe I am cursed." Hibiki sighs.

I just silently reach over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Neku" HIbiki says appreciating the gesture.

I hear a door open behind us and Hibiki and I stand up to see Tsubasa standing there.

"You two need to come to headquarters with me again." Tsubasa says not looking at us.

"Yaaay elevator ride." I say in a childlike tone as we follow Tsubasa.

"This isn't a game!" Tsubasa scowls as she pulls out handcuffs and goes to cuff Hibiki.

"No." I say firmly crushing the cuffs with my Psychokinesis before going to Hibiki and guiding her to hold on, "Well let's go." I say grabbing on as well.

"Tsubasa looks at me with a glare for a bit before the elevator activates and rockets down.

"Okay, time to announce the results of yesterday's medical check!" Sakurai says as we get off the Elevator and are lead to some seats and given a drink, "There's still some stress from your first time, but basically nothing's wrong with your body!" she explains.

"Okay I know you're talking about the transformation but did you have to word it in a way that sounded so sexual?" I asked.

Hibiki blushed deep red and steam shoot out of her ears.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Sakurai says with a laugh.

"Basically, huh?" Hibiki says fidgeting a bit.

"Yeah, that isn't what you wanted to hear about, is it?" Sakurai asks.

"Please tell me about that power!" Hibiki asks.

"I'd like to know what power my partner has as well." I requested.

Everyone looks at Tsubasa before she relents and pulls out a Pink Crystal form her shirt

"Ame no Habakiri, it's the first relic, and it belongs to Tsubasa." Kazanari explains.

"Relic?" Hibiki asks taking a sip of her drink.

"Relics, you see are products of heretical technology referenced in legends across the world and impossible to make today, most are found in ruins, but time's passage has badly damaged them and ones that still hold their former power are very rare." Sakurai explains.

I took a sip from my drink.

"The Ame no Habakiri is one of those, a tiny fragment of a blade." Kazanari tells us.

"The only key to releasing and amplifying the tiny amount of power left in it is a wave that vibrates at a special frequency." Sakurai explains as she shows a diagram on the screen.

I frowned into my cup, it sounded a bit like Psyches and the different frequencies of realities.

"A wave that vibrates at a special frequency.." Hibiki trials off.

"Hibiki-Ya if you recall you said a certain phrase before it activated then the time you were transformed you were singing strongly as if the words came to you, perhaps that song was the frequency." I state taking a sip.

"That's right, when it happened I could feel a song in my heart." Hibiki comments as she recalls the event.

Kazanari nods, "Indeed, the power of a song activates the relics." he confirms.

"Song?" Hibiki asks looking at me.

I shrugged, "I know a bunch for sure but I can't say if they're songs of power or not, but I'm sure together we can make them into song's of power but at the core we should sing to make people happy if you want I'll teach you some." I state.

Hibiki frowns in thought taking a sip from her drink.

"Yes." Kazanari says with a nod as Tsubasa grits her teeth angrily.

What was her issue, I focused and activated the scan, "I wish I fully understood this." that was Hibiki I focused again, "Hmm I Wonder what Action Movie I should watch tonight." Huh so Kazanari liked Action Movies who knew, "SHIT, Did I leave the Oven on?!" that was one of the guards, "That girls stole Kanade's powers, she doesn't deserve it, it's her fault Kanade died!" Tsubasa's angry thoughts came through. I cancelled the scan, I would have to try and curb Tsubasa's anger later somehow.

"When the relic is activated by song, it turns to pure energy, and it's reconstituted as armor." Sakurai explains further about the relic, "The anti-Noise protectors that you and Tsubasa-chan wear are Symphogears.

"No way!" Hibiki says looking at my in shock her jaw dropping

"Is something wrong Hibiki?" Kazanari asks.

I shrugged, "It's my fault earlier one of our classmates commented that Hibiki-Ya's life was like an anime and I jokingly said it would be called Symphogear stemming from what I saw from her transformation being like a Gear and her singing like a Symphony." I half life to them.

"Your Pretty smart, Neku." Sakurai says.

I shrugged, "It's not so much as I can easily see pieces I can just look at a dish and tell exactly what spices and ingredients are needed to make it perfect and by looking at something like a dish I can more easily put pieces of a puzzle together." I tell them.

"But not every song, or just anyone's song can activate the relics!" Tsubasa snaps as everyone goes silent before Kazanari stands up.

"We call the few who can activate the relics and wear the Symphogears, Candidates, that means Tsubasa and you." he explains to Hibiki.

"Well, do you understand the power that's awakened a little in you?" Sakurai asks Hibiki, "I'll answer any questions you have!" she tells mostly Hibiki but me to a bit.

"Um.." Hibiki stats.

"Go ahead, Hibiki-Chan!" Sakurai says like a teacher.

"I think from her puzzled look she's going to say she doesn't understand at all." I imput

Hibiki nods in agreement.

"I'm sure you dont, thought so." The two guards comment.

"It's hard to understand, right out of the gate." Sakurai admits.

I softly grasped Hibiki's hand in my right one, "Don't worry Hibiki-Ya it took me a bit to figure out my power's as well as your Partner I'll help you learn to use your new ability." I tell her.

"Well, at least be sure to remember this, The creator of Sakurai Theory, the technology that crafts the Symphogears from relics.." Sakurai begins.

"It's you, Sakurai Theory, Sakurai it's not rocket science." I interrupt bluntly.

"But I don't have any relic, so why?" Hibiki points out.

An X-Ray appears on the screen and Hibiki gasps.

"You should know what this is." Kazanari states.

"Yes, that's from when I was hurt two years ago, I was there!" Hibiki states.

"Ouch." I state looking at the X-Ray, "I see with fragment's that small I bet they were impossible to remove by Surgery without fatal consequences but the number of shards left was enough to let Hibiki-Ya trigger the transformation, but I bet you won't have full access to all of its powers and abilities as your transformation is more of a Power Up boost then utilizing the full power of the Symphogear adding the unique spice to the dish that is Hibiki Tachibana…" I trailed off realizing I was ranting, "Sorry." I muttered with a blush as everyone gives me shocked looks.

Sakurai coughs, "A completely apt theory, our investigations showed that this shadow you see comes from fragments of the third relic that Kanade-Chan used, Gungnir, they're something Kanade-Chan left behind" she explains and Tsubasa gasps in horror before walking off.

"Um.." Hibiki asks.

"What's wrong?" Kazanari asks.

"Can I really not tell anyone about this power?" Hibiki asks, I can tell she wants to tell Miku.

"If anyone learns that you have the Symphogear, it might endanger your family, friends, and those around you it could put their lives at risk." Kazanari explains.

"Their lives?" Hibiki says in horror her eyes shimmering in worry before she looks down depressed

I pulled Hibiki into a hug and whisper into her ear, "Don't worry if you decide to tell Miku I promise on the pact that I will protect both of you, after all we're friends." I tell her with a smile.

Hibiki silently returns the hug resting her head on my shoulder, "Thank's Neku." she mutters into my shoulder.

"What we're trying to protect isn't a secret, It's people's lives." Kazanari explains, "Would you please keep this power a secret, so that we can do that?" he requests.

"We want you two to understand that the power Hibiki possesses is that great." Sakurai says.

"Humanity cannot defeat the Noise, if a human body touches Noise, it turns to sand and blows away and it's impossible to damage them the one exception is a girl wearing a Symphogear." Kazanari says he says pausing before looking at me, "But I guess a new exception has been discovered with the introduction of Neku's Psyches.

"Yeah about that I got touched by a noise in the fight, but I'm perfectly fine." I say putting my foot on the table and sliding up my pants to show a faded mark on my ankle.

"Fascinating, it seems your Psyches must offer a resistance to being touched by Noise as well." Sakurai observes.

"As head of the Japanese government's Special Disaster Response Team, Section 2, I'd like to request your help again, Tachibana Hibiki-Kun, Misora Neku, will you use the power of the Symphogear and Psyches you have to help fight the Noise?" Kazanari pleads us.

I look at Hibiki, "It's your call Hibiki-Ya, whatever choice you make I will follow it." I tell her.

"I can save people with my power, right?" Hibiki asks Tachibana undecidedly.

"Yes." Tachibana says nodding.

"All right, we'll do it!" Hibiki says more resolute before running out the door as I follow her, "I'll fight, I'm new to this, but I'll do my best, We'd like to fight with you!" she tells Tsubasa with a smile gesturing between herself and I before holding her hand out to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa rebuffs her offer.

"U-Um, I'd like to fight together.." Hibiki says meekly.

The room went dark.

"Okay, who forgot to pay the electric bill." I commented before alarms blared.

"Noise is materializing." A man at a control panel states.

"Tell Section 1 we'll take care of this matter." Tachibana says as we come up to see what's going on.

"Materialization point identified, displaying coordinates." One of the females on the computers states, "A distance of two hundred from Lydian?" she says in horror its so close.

"That's close." Tachibana says in worry.

"I'll go stop them." Tsubasa says.

Hibiki looks after for a bit before her resolve hardens and she chases after.

"Wait, you still…" Tachibana calls out.

"Yeah this is happening!" I yell out excited chasing after.

"W-Wait." Tachibana calls out futilely.

"We can help save someone, right, You can't fight Noise without a Symphogear?" Hibiki asks turning back to face Tachibana, "So I'll go!" she proclaims.

I nod, "We both will." I say before we run out.

-IASGL-

"This message is from the Japanese government's Special Disaster Response Team, Section 2 A special evacuation order has been issued please proceed to the nearest shelter or evacuation area." The announcement blazes as the Sirens whine.

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron." I hear Tsubasa sing her transformation song as Hibiki and I catch up and there's a flash of light, "~A blade like a hurricane, A thousand beautiful flowers.~" Tsubasa sings as she dashes at the giant Noise.

"~A crescent Moon, shining in the night.~" Tsubasa dodges the Noise's counterattack, "~Sadness, return to the pure land forever." a blade pops out of her shoe and the destroys the Noise's weapon, "~Forever!" she pulls out a giant sword as Hibiki and I get close enough to engage.

Hibiki kichs the noise already transformed as I blast it with Lightning bolts from my hands.

"Ahh Man I am totally a Sith right now!" I say with a giddy feeling as I blast the noise until the pin runs out needing a reboot.

"Tsubasa-San!" Hibiki calls out to Tsubasa.

"Focus we're in a battle here." I snap at Tsubasa's staring as I grab an abandoned car with Psychokinesis and toss it at the Noise.

Tsubasa grunts and jumps up flying past Hibiki, she smiles happily that Tsubasa was fighting, I caught Hibiki before the hit the ground with Psychokinesis.

"Hah!" Tsubasa calls out as the slices the air generating a wind blade that destroys the noise.

I gently let Hibiki down, "You okay?" I asked her.

Hibiki nods dusting herself off, "Tsubasa-san!" she calls out running up to her, "Right now, I maiy slow you down, but I'll do my best, so Please fight with me!" she asks.

"Yes!" Tsubasa says.

Hibiki smiles happily but I frowned as I didn't like the vibe I got.

"You and I, Let's fight!" Tsubasa says.

Hibiki recoils in shock and Tsubasa points her sword at her.

I grabbed the sword's blade in my hand with a tight grip, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't point swords at my partner." I say in a blank tone.

"That isn't what I meant, I want to fight beside" Hibiki protests confused.

"I know that." Tsubasa says trying to free her sword from my grip but I don't let it budge.

"Then Why?" Hibiki asks.

"Because I want to fight you, I cannot accept your existence." Tsubasa tells Hibiki, "Kazanari Tsubasa would never allow herself to fight alongside you." she proclaims.

Hibiki gasps in shock as I narrow my eyes at Tsubasa.

"Ready your Armed Gear Too, that will mean you're prepared to fight, If you insist on wearing the Gungnir Symphogear, the mighty spear that pierces through anything, then ready yourself.." Tsubasa tells Hibiki.

I froze loosening my grip letting Tsubasa free her sword. 'Change the Fate of the All Father's Spear.' Flashes through my Mind, 'Gungnir, The mighty spear that pierces through anything.' Tsubasa's voice echoes, Tick Tick Tick Tick the mission timer slowly counting down, Then the very beginning scene of the anime flashes with Miku standing at Hibiki's grave, I understood right there my mission was to Stop Hibiki's death.

"R-Ready myself, but I don't know what an Armed Gear is." Hibiki says putting her hand to her heart, "And I don't know how I can ready it, when I don't know what it is!

I look over at Hibiki with a mental vow to protect my partner not for the mission but as a comrade and friend, I pause when I see she has a hurt look on her face tears in her eyes, a protective anger came over me, No I won't accept my partner being hurt at all physically or emotionally, I clenched my fist as my hand gained a metallic black sheen, "GROW UP!" I say punching Tsubasa in the face sending her rolling back a bit.

"NEKU!" Hibiki calls out in horror.

My hand returns to normal as Tsubasa spits out a bit of blood, "Your acting like a child, Yes you lost your friend but does that give you a reason to act out in a massive temper tantrum, what about every other victim of the noise who had friends, family, loved ones they left behind do they act like you do, no they mourn and grieve for the loss but they accept it and grow stronger, but you are a horrible friend." I scold Tsubasa.

"How Dare.." Tsubasa starts.

"I AM TALKING!" I yell in the zone, making Tsubasa flinch back and Hibiki fall in surprise, "Not only do you dishonor your friends choice to save an innocent girl that found herself in an unfortunate circumstance even at the cost of her own life." I say pointing at Hibiki, "But when said girl is chosen by Kanade to inherit her will to fight the noise in her place you rebuke her and blame her for Kanade's own choice.

"That girl wasn't chose by Kanade!" Tsubasa says angrily pointing at Hibiki.

I sighed and crossed my arms, "When I first saw Hibiki transform just a second before  
It happened I saw a girl with long red hair briefly appear and whisper several words into Hibiki's ear before vanishing, Those words were Balwisyall nescell Gungnir Tron." I tell Tsubasa.

"But That was..Kanade...Red Hair….Activation…" Tsubasa stammers out broken before regaining her scowl and standing up, "You're playing out here, on the battlefield, as if it were a game, What..What did Kanage Give you?!" she says glaring at Hibiki.

Hibiki gasps as Tsubasa jumps up to attack turning her sword giant and kicking it at us.

I went to catch the blade when Tachibana appeared in front of us and blocked the sword with a punch.

"Uncle?" Tsubasa says in shock.

I blinked, Tsubasa Tachibana, Genjou Tachibana how did I not realize that before.

Tachibana yells out Dragon Ball Style as the ground cracks and Tsubasa is knocked down.

"Look at this mess." Tachibana mutters as water spews from the ground as Hibiki powers down, "What were you three doing, these shoes were expensive" he comments.

"I'm sorry." Hibiki apologizes.

"It's okay Hibiki-Ya, Tsubasa-Ya just has some self issues she needs to deal with." I say crouching down and picking her up bridal carry.

"How many movie stunts do you think you can borrow from?" Tachibana tells us before walking up to his niece, "That wasn't like you, Tsubasa, just letting go without even aiming or." he comments, "Are you crying?" he asks

"I'm not crying, and I'm not shedding any tears!" Tsubasa rebukes, "Kazanari Tsubasa is a warrior, who has trained her body into a sword." she proclaims.

"I pity her." I say looking at Tsubasa with a sorrowful look.

"Huh." Hibiki says looking at me.

I shake my head sternly and silently as I adjust my grip abit.

"Tsubasa-san?" Hibiki says looking at her Idol in worry, "I understand that I'm no good at all, but We'll do our best from now on, and I'll…" I covered her mouth.

"We'll do our best to fulfill the legacy and wishes to protect the people that Kanade has entrusted us." I finish figuring Hibiki was about to say something a bit worse for the moment.

My Observation Flared up a bit, as Tsubasa ran at us, I shifted slightly as Tsubasa's slap meant for Hibiki struck me, I stumbles back a bit but was able to maintain my balance.

"Come on let's get you home." I tell Hibiki as Hibiki and I leave the Tachibana's.

"Will Tsubasa-San be alright?" Hibiki asks holding on tightly to me.

I shake my head, "She seems to have a deep dark scar on her heard from Kanade's death two years ago, it may take a while but I know you have a good soul Hibiki and can help her heal the pain, I know you mean well you just need to learn to read the situation at times Hibiki-Ya, tell me why do you fight? I asked her.

"Well to help protect." Hibiki begins as we walk through the gates of the academy.

"No not why you fight, why Hibiki Tachibana fights." I tell her.

Hibiki tilts her head confused, "Isn't that the same thing?" she asks.

I shake my head as we enter the dorms, "Until you figure that out yourself you will be held back as a fighter." I say stopping at a door putting her down and pulling out my key.

"This is…" Hibiki says shocked.

I put in my Key and opened the door and looked at Hibiki, "Huh?" I say opening the door and pushing it open.

"Neku, Hibiki." I turned and say Miku staring at us in confusion.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked Miku confused.

"What do you mean, this is our room." Miku rebutes.

I paused, "What?" I asked confused staring at the Dorm Number, "What…" I looked at the Key still in the handle the number on the tag matching the door, I looked at my now two roommates realizing Sakurai and Tachibana pulled one on me, when I had said I wanted to be close to Hibiki for the pact I didn't mean the same room, "What?!" I stammer out trying to figure out everything as the three of us just stare at each other standoff style.

-IASGL-

 **I might change the pairing to Hibiki x Oc x Miku as I do like both the girls and I also enjoy the pairing between the two and kinda want to keep it in the fic, the other pairing in the fic that I'm sure of will probably be Tsubasa x Chris.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

Before I knew it I had settled into my new life pretty easily and a month had flew by since my first day, time was slowly ticking down towards Hibiki's fateful day I hope I can find a solution for her sake, on the lighter side though Miku had become more friendly to me over that time, I guess it's true the stomach really is the way to a person's heart.

I let out a small sigh putting down what I was reading and do some stretches in the cook book C had given me which actually was a guide book on learning Black Leg Style, sadly over the month Tsubasa hadn't gotten any better with working together.

I looked over to see Miku typing on her Computer and Hibiki struggling to stay awake, poor girl all these Noise hunts was severely cutting into her sleeping hours.

"Hibiki, if you fall asleep, you won't finish in time." Miku says gently, "If you finish that report, they said they'd let you off the hook for make-up exams, so don't fall asleep" she says as Hibiki wipes off some drool and almost face plants on the desk.

Poor girl to bad the teacher's didn't know about Hibiki's after school activity so she could get some slack, "I'll make you girls a small snack to help you get some energy." I say closing the book and pushing it aside."

"Much appreciated Neku." Miku says as I went into the Kitchen area.

"I'm not asleep, I'm awake my eyes are just closed." Hibiki murmurs.

I smile at Hibiki's cute moment as I begging peeling some fruits.

"Lately, you seem pretty tired." MIku says concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine, just fine." Hibiki yawns out.

"You don't look fine!" Miku points out.

"Here you go girls." I say coming out with two glasses of fruit smoothies.

"Thanks Neku." Miku says taking hers as I gently set down HIbiki's next to her, I saw Hibiki had fallen asleep on the deck, "Poor Girl." I murmur gently patting her head before taking off my jacket and draping it over her like a blanket.

"Do you know why she's so tired lately, you do both get back together so late." Miku interrogates me.

I went over to the bed and sat down composing myself for my fib and let out a sigh, "I don't know why she's so tired MIku-Ya, we usually do our own thing after school, I go and.." I pause holding up the Blackleg Style Cookbook, "Practice what's in here to get better." I fib lightly to her as it was slightly true I did do to practice the moves.

"I see." MIku looks down sadly.

I smiled at her looking at Hibiki's sleeping form, "Don't worry I'm sure you two will be able to laugh and smile like old times and reconnect.

'Tsubasa-san was crying.' I jolted a bit when I heard the voice before realizing I had accidently touched the Player Pin and scanned before quickly letting go of it and deactivated the Scan.

"You feelin better Hibiki-Ya?" I ask her as she wakes up.

Hibiki nods, "Yeah I'm feeling a bit better, and this is really good." she says with a smile as she takes a sip of her Drink.

"Glad you like it." I say happily as Hibiki's phone beeps.

"Did you get the AM/PM setting on your alarm clock wrong?" MIku asks.

"No well…" Hibiki stutters.

"Something you have to do this late?" MIku asks.

Hibiki laughs nervously.

"If you want to go out, I can take care of curfew for you." MIku offers.

"Okay, sorry." Hibiki apologizes.

"Just do something for this." MIku says turning the computer around.

I stood up and went closer to get a better look, "Ooh, that'll be pretty I bet." I say at the info of a meteor shower.

"Do you remember how we promised to go see the shooting stars together, We can't do that if you have a mountain of reports to go through" Miku reminds Hibiki.

I smiled, "Don't worry Miku-Ya I promise I'll help Hibiki when she gets back and you two will get to enjoy the Meteor Shower, it's a Pact!" I tell her.

"Yeah, we'll do something, so yeah sorry!" Hibiki agrees getting up and handing me the Jacket she was using as a blanket.

"Thanks." I say accepting it and putting it on, "Woah Hibiki I'm still in the room." I say surprised as Hibiki tries to take off her shirt.

"Here, hold your arms over your head." Miku says helping Hibiki as I turn my back to give them some privacy.

"I can't keep going like this, can I?" Hibiki mutters to herself

"Huh?" MIku makes a confused noise.

"I need to start getting it together, way better then I have till now.." Hibiki tells herself.

I sigh and looked up, "Hibiki-Ya just remember if things ever get to be to much for you Miku and I are always here to lend you a hand, we're Nakama after all." I tell her

Hibiki just silently nods in response.

-IASGL-

"Sorry We're late!" Hibiki apologizes as we enter Sector 2 she's now dressed in her School Uniform, I was still wearing my outfit from earlier.

"I'm Sorry." Hibiki apologizes.

"Cookies?" I offer holding up a box of cookies I had made earlier today and decided to bring.

"Thank's Neku those look delicious." Sakurai says taking the box and setting it on the table, "Now that we're all here, let's have a friendly meeting!" she says as an image appears on the screen with a bunch of blinking dots.

"What do you think?" Kazanari asks us.

"Lots of Blinky things." I comments taking a bite of a cookie.

"There are lots of them!" Hibiki nods.

"That's absolutely right there are a lot of the blinky things." Kazanari laughs, "Over the last month, these locations are where Noise has appeared, what do you know about the Noise, Hibiki-Kun Neku-San" he asks us.

"Just what I've heard about of TV and at school, They're emotionless, like machines and they attack only humans and the people they attack turn to ash, they can appear anyplace, and at any time to start attacking people, They're considered a major disaster" Hibiki lists off.

I shrug, "Nothing really I just really look at a noise thinking that it could be more on fire then it is and use my Psyches." I comment, truthfully I knew a lot about Noise but all that info was the Twewy Noise and that info was jack for these Noise, thankfully Hibiki just gave me the info dumb I more or less needed.

Kazanari laughs at my Answer, "Well at least Hibiki knew more than I expected either of you to know." he states.

"I was just writing an essay on them." Hibiki says rubbing the back of her head.

"I know it was very progressive." I tease her.

Hibiki just sticks her tounge out at me.

"Well, it was thirteen years ago that the Noise was first discussed at the UN, but they were sighted long before that since ancient times, all over the world." Sakurai tells us.

I let out a long low whistle.

"Many of the strange monsters in our world's legends and myths may be based on the Noise." Kazanari tells us.

I nod, "It makes since, with how supersticious old humans were, given the Salem Trials for example it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for many of the Mythical Monsters that plagued the lands to be a Noise." I comment with my own two cents.

"The Noise does not appear often, The number of appearances lately is extremely unusual." Sakurai says.

Was the reason there was so many Noise was because I was here acting like a Beacon as an anomaly or was it…. "It is slightly possible that someone could be controlling the Noise." I throw it out there.

"Impossible, The Noise are completely mindless it's impossible to control them." Kazanari replies..

I nod, I thought I saw a look on Sakurai's face for a second but brushed it off as nothing.

"There probably is some purpose behind the Noise though." Sakurai comments.

"Purpose?" Hibiki questions, "Could Neku be right about someone controlling them?" she asks

"The center of it all is right here, Lydian Music Academy's High School, right above us." Tsubasa tells us, "Someone, or something is after Sacrist D, the Durandal."

I crossed my arms humming, "Durandal huh wasn't that the name of a sword or something." I ask my knowledge of Mythical weapons a bit lacking.

"Durandal is an almost complete relic, kept in the Abyss, a level lower than this, which we're researching under the japanese government's supervision, That's Durandal." One of the Computer techs tells us.

"Tsubasa-San's Ame no Habakiri and the Gungnir fragments in Hibiki's chest can't work unless their wielders sing to activate them, but once a complete relic is activated, it keeps outputting 100% of its power, and our research indicates that anyone, not only the activator, could use it." a male tech comments this time.

"There would have to be a catch though, there's no way that amount of power constantly flowing wouldn't have some negative kick back against the holder over time." I point out.

"That's the Sakurai Theory I came up with, but you do raise a good point Neku-San." Sakura comments, "But to activate a completed relic, you need serious phonic gain." she tells us.

Hibiki rubs the back of her head making a thinking hard face.

"You look cute when you make that face." I tease her getting a blush.

"It's been two years since the accident Hibiki had, with Tsubasa's songs now, it would be possible." Kazanari comments

"We'd need the Japanese government's permission to try activating it, would they give it." One of the tech comments.

"No, there's a bigger problem, based on our treaty America's made multiple requests for the Durandal we must be very careful with it, trying to activate it is out of the question, It'll be an international incident if we aren't careful" Another one replies.

"And honestly I doubt it would work." I comment.

"What do you mean?" Kazanari asks as everyone looks at me.

I pulled out the Player Pin and flipped it like a coin, "A feature of this pin is to let me hear the Music of the world, for example if everyone feels upbeat and happy the music will reflect that, and if everyone is upset the music will reflect a somber tone, each person has their own melody in the sea of Music right now Tsubasa's Song is weak trying to put on a strong face, but until she can fully accept all issues she may have in her heart and soul holding her back, she will never be able to activate a full relic." I say seriously before putting the pin away.

"Interesting theory." Kazanari says after a moment of silence as Tsubasa grips her cup in her fist clenching her teeth.

"The US government can't be behind this, can they?" The Female operator questions.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't be to suprised honestly."

"According to our investigation department, over the last few months, there have been tens of thousands of attempted hacks on the computers in our headquarters, we aren't sure how they're getting access, It's too early to say if the American government is behind it." Kazanari tells everyone.

"Not to point fingers but with that number of attempts could there possibly be a Mole?." I say picking up a cookie.

"We don't think theres anyone like that as we are usually very thorough with our checks when ever we let someone join us." Kazanari tells me, "But we are having the Americans follow up, of course normally this is what we're good at.."

"Commander Kazanari." Shinji says coming up to us

"Oh, right it's about time, isn't it?" Kazanari questions.

"You have a meeting for your album tonight." says to Tsubasa.

"So I'm guessing he's your manager?" I ask curiously pointing at Shinji

Shinji Puts on some glasses, "On the surface, I am singer Kazanari Tsubasa's manager." he says handing Hibiki and I a business card.

"Woah, I've never been given a business card before, Thank you very much!" Hibiki says taking the card.

"Interesting, I like singing as well, maybe if I get good enough and decide to make a career of it I'll come to you." I tell taking the card

"It would be interesting to possibly see how you sing." Shiji says to me politely before he and Tsubasa leave.

"There are threats other than the Noise around us, aren't there?" Hibiki questions Kazanari as he sits down

I walked around the table and plopped down next to Kazanari leaning back into the chair and crossing my legs.

"Obviously Hibiki, Humanity is a clashing species we fight each other over trivial things like ideals and religions, I mean I totally get having different beliefs and ideals but that's no reason to spread blood over vast landscapes for it, I wonder if perhaps the Noise what natures was of giving humanity a common enemy." I ramble.

"I don't really want to think about anyone coming after this place." Hibiki says I'm betting talking about the school.

"It's fine." Sakurai says getting Hibiki and I's attention, "Cause you know this place was designed by the famous celebrity archaeologist Sakurai Ryoko to defend humanity, it has both cutting edge and heretical technology, so it'll keep the bad guys out.." Sakurai tells us.

"Hopefully." I say biting into the cookie.

"Then I'm sure you'll take care of it." Hibiki says with a smile.

"She does seem capable." I say finishing the cookie.

A bit later we relocated to a different room with more couches and a single table everyone now holding drinks, I had a glass of lemonade.

"Why do we fight not just the Noise, but other humans, why don't people all over the world just stop fighting?" Hibiki asks the questions that had been on her mind for a bit.

"I honestly wish that would truly happen Biki-Ya." I say gently grasping her hand.

"I'm sure it's because humanity is cursed." Sakurai stage whispers into Hibiki's ear.

"Kyaaha." Hibiki squeels out jumping in fright and landing a bit painfully on my lap making my eye slightly widen in pain.

"Aw, you're so cute, Maybe I'll make you mine before someone else gets to you." Sakurai teases.

I held Hibiki in a possessive grib, "Biki-Ya is my pact partner go find your own." I playfully retort with a bit higher voice..

"N-Neku" Hibiki stammers with a blush.

I just laughed in amusement.

-IASGL-

"~ Look up at the sun, Play the melody of."~ I was singing the school anthem standing next to Hibiki, I saw her stop singing and look aside, I followed her gaze while keeping singing, "~Sing loudly each morning and night.~"

"Tachibana-san!" The teacher yells out slamming her hands on the piano making a distorted noise.

"Eep." Hibiki squeeks embarrassed at being called out.

Miku and I just look at our poor friend shaking our heads at her misfortune.

"Humanity is cursed!" Hibiki yells out when later we're sitting in the courtyard, "Actually, I'm Cursed!" she states a bit later.

"Aww Don't be like that Hibiki-Ya your not cursed." I say feeding her a bit of the Bento I had made this morning before leaving, "Even if your cursed I'll be cursed with you." I tell her.

Hibiki flushes a bit at that.

"Come on, stop being stupid, the report is due after school, today." Miku says swiping a piece of food from my bento, my food really seems to be popular as everyone was always swiping a piece so I always made big bentos, still it made me happy people liked my food.

"That's why I'm working on it up till the last minute." Hibiki says writing on her notepad.

"Well, this isn't an anime, you aren't going to be able to get it done like this." Yumi comments.

"Woah easy there Deadpool don't damage the wall more than needed." I tell her.

"Who's Deadpool and what wall?" Yumi asks me.

I blink in shock, "Nevermind it's not important." I dismiss.

"But aren't you here to help me?" Hibiki asks Yumi as she stands up.

"We should probably stop distracting her, how about a game of badminton on the roof?." Shiori states getting up as well.

"That's a good comments, "What about you Hina, Misora?" she asks.

"I'll stay with Hibiki today, I promised to help with her report." Miku replies.

I hummed in thought, "As tempting as that sounds I think I'll have to pass today, I wanna help Hibiki with her report as well I'll take a rain check though." I tell them.

.Hibiki squeels cutely in delight.

"You're such goooooood friends!" Yumi teases us, was it just me or did she do the Happy from Fairy Tail tongue roll, "Okay see you guys later.r" she says as the other three girls walk off.

"Thank you, Miku Neku, Let's all go see the shooting stars together" Hibiki tells us.

"Yeah." Miku says happily.

"Don't thank me yet Hibiki I can be a very tough coach you will get that report done in time but you will be tired!" I say with a fire burning around me.

Hibiki just gulps nervously.

-IASGL-

Miku and I were standing outside the classroom later that night waiting for Hibiki, the door opened and she came out.

"What did the teacher say?" MIku asks.

"That my handwriting is horrible like Hiero-something or other." Hibiki replies tiredly.

I chuckled, "Wow impressive Hibiki getting your handwriting compared to ancient egyptian writing that must be talented and I thought I had bad handwriting." I tease good naturedly.

"That isn't what I meant, you were past the deadline, did they take your report?" Miku comments dragging our attention back.

"They said they would, just this once!" Hibiki says happily, "Yah we did it" She yells out

"Good for you Hibiki-Ya." I say giving her a hi-five which she accepts.

"Tachibana, don't yell in the hallway!" The teacher yells from within the classroom making Hibiki flinch a bit.

"Scary." I mutter under my breath at the loud tone.

"We can see the shooting stars!" Hibiki says happily.

"You wait here you two, I'll get Hibiki's bag from the classroom." MIku says cheerfully running off.

"Oh it's fine." Hibiki calls after MIku.

"You worked really hard, so this is a reward." MIku tells her before running off.

"You got a really good friend looking after you Biki-Ya." I tell her looking out as MIku runs off.

Hibiki nods, "Yeah, she is really fast too she used to be on the track team, after all." she says with a smile.

"Impressive." I comment learning that new tidbit.

Suddenly Hibiki's phone rings, she looks at it sadly before answering it, "Hello?"

I looked at her sad face as she hides her eyes as we left after the call a bit later Hibiki makes another call.

"Hibiki, you…" I hear MIku's voice over the call.

"Sorry, Something came up I might not be able to see the shooting stars with you tonight." Hibiki sniffs.

"Another Important thing?" MIku says dejectedly.

"Yeah." Hibiku mutters.

"All right, that's fine then I'll leave the door unlocked, so don't get home too late." I could hear the sorrow in Miku's voice

I frowned thinking of all the times Hibiki had to break an event due to Sector 2 calls and decided ENOUGH and yanked the phone from Hibiki's hand.

"Neku?!" Hibiki says in shock.

"What's going on Hibiki?" MIku asks concerned.

I put the phone to my ear, "Miku, Hibiki will be there to see the Shooting stars I'll take care of the important thing for her, then when we get home tonight the three of us are going to have a serious talk." I say in a no nonsense tone before hanging up and tossing the phone back to Hibiki.

"N-Neku?" Hibiki says in shock fumbling with her phone.

"Go!" I say with a smile pushing her forward on her back.

Hibiki smiles happily, "Thank you, I'm sorry for dumping this on you!" she says giving me a hug before running off.

"Have Fun." I say with a smile watching Hibiki's retreating back.

I turned around to face the noise in the stairwell, "Let's Cook up some noise." I say leaping down and coating my foot seeing the familiar metallic sheen and slamming it down on the noise destroying it, before coating my hands and using one as a stand before spinning around in a flurry of kicks destroying multiple noise before kicking the one I was standing on. "Party Table Kick Course!" I yell out in the mood.

"One of the signals is bigger than the rest, Tsubasa will be there soon hang on until then, don't do anything stupid." Kazanari says over the communicator.

"Got it." I say Kicking another Noise.

"Neku, where's Hibiki?" Kazanari says shocked to hear me.

"Hibiki is still just a kid after all, so I sent her to watch the Shooting Stars with her friend, I'll be fine with this." I say delivering a powerful kick to the neck area of one of the taller noises knocking it back, before kicking a smaller noise destroying it.

My Senses Pinged as I dodged the bombs the Noise in the center threw at me.

"Heh this is really useful." I comment about the Power and Black Leg Style book C had given me to let me fight alone as I dodged the cave in and chased after the fleeing noise.

"You know…" I Really Wanted to have a nice night." I say destroying a few noise as I chase after Mr. Explody as I decided to call him, "Is it to much to ask for a nice calm night under the stars on a nice picnic blanket, with good food and drinks surrounded by two girls who you may or may not be developing slight feelings for?" I asked no one in particular using my hand to slide a bit and deliver a powerful kick to the noise knocking it back.

"Are you prepared to Repent?!" I say coldly willing the power to coat my arms and legs fully and rushing forward mercilessly plowing through the noise, I saw a bunch of Mr. Explodys bombs rolling towards me, "Here I believe these are YOURS!" I say kicking them all back at it.

Mr. Explody was pretty unphased by its own explosions being sent back before it turns and runs down the tunnel.

"Get back here!" I yell chasing after as it drops some bombs making me stop and shield my eyes when I looked there was a tunnel in the ceiling and Mr. Explody was climbing out.

"Shit now how am I gonna get out, my legs aren't strong enough for Sky Walk yet." I say looking up the giant hole trying to find a way out before a star flying across the sky catches my gaze, "I hope Hibiki is enjoying her time with Miku." I mutter wistfully with a smile before frowning as the star seemed to be getting closer and I heard a familiar 'Voice'

"~Ame no Habakiri, Begone A flame, burning without thought inside a Kagura wind, destroy, and die a glorious death.~" I heard an impact outside followed by a disintegrating noise.

"Took your Time Tsubasa-Ya." I mutter good naturedly.

"~Ah, a flashing sword risks it all on the bonds between us.~" I looked at the noise approaching me, "Lightbulb." I mutter dashing behind them and kicking them into the wall and using Psychokinesis to pin them before using the pinned noise as steps to get up to ground level, "Well that worked." I say dusting myself off as the noise steps disintegrate before looking up at Tsubasa.

"Yo." I say giving a two fingered salute.

"Where's the Fake?!" Tsubasa hisses out.

I tapped my foot agitatedly on the ground, "You know I really don't like you talking about my friend the way you do, but if you must know I sent her away for a night of Stargazing with her friends, Gungnir wielder or not she is only 15 and although I respect her desire to help people she should sill enjoy her childhood." I say before tilting my head, "Something you could probably do something about as well, because if you keep that attitude up I may be forced to do something I'd regret."

"Oh, and what would you have to do?" A new voice asks mockingly.

Tsubasa and I turn to face the direction the Voice came from and the clouds drift past the moon the reveal…

"Is that a Symphogear User?!" I ask in shock.

"The Armor of Nehushtan…" Tsubasa says in disbelief.

"So you know where this armor's from?" The girl asks mockingly impressed.

"Because of my failure, it was stolen two years ago, I'll never forget, and I'll never forget the life that was stolen because of me.." Tsubasa replies readying her sword.

Nehushtan girl also got into a battle stance.

I tapped my foot on the ground ready to battle if needed but something told me this was Tsubasa's battle so I decided to stay aside for the most part.

"But this cruelty feels good to me!" Tsubasa comments, given the random context she said it in I bet she had some inner thoughts before that.

I looked at Nehushtan wishing I could Scan active gear users to learn more about her but it seems something about the active gears would block the scans.

"Oi, Tsubasa-Ya, Nehushtan-Ya." I call out getting their attention, "Don't hurt each other too much. I tell them.

"It's a battlefield of course she is gonna get hurt!" Tsubasa and Nehushtan reply as one.

"So is anyone gonna call Jinx." I mutter under my breath.

"I think you and I are going to get along." Tsubasa tells Nehushtan.

"Then wanna have some fun?" Nehushtan asks launching her attack as Tsubasa knocks me down before dodging.

"Thanks a lot." I mutter sarcastically dusting some grass stains off.

"~Turning my resolve into fangs.~" Tsubasa begins to sing jumping into the air and slashing the sword sending a burst of blue lightning at Nehushtan "~Is the only way I know to get rid of my hesitation.~"

Nehushtan repels the attack with some sort of Chain Whip giving off a smirk.

Tsubasa lands rushing Nehushtan and swings her sword

Nehushtan smirks as she catches Tsubasa's sword making her gasp in shock.

"Come on Tsubasa you can do this." I say gritting my teeth.

Tsubasa is sent flying back by a kick.

"Don't assume this is Nehushtan's power, I can do alot more than this." Nehushtan tells Tsubasa leaping into the air and attacking her with the whip.

Tsubasa leaps around dodging the attacks, I just tilted my head and leaned when the attack got near me.

"Tsubasa-Ya!" I call out in worry.

"No one has time to deal with a small fry like you now, you can play with these." Nehushtan says pulling out a rod and firing several greens beams at me.

"Noise, she can control the noise?!" I say in shock as four noise appeared before me, "Hah I was right take that Kazanari" I boasted to no one before something caught my eye, "Why do they look like some birds fucked a bunch of bowling pins and had babies." I commented.

I got blank stares from Tsubasa and Nehushtan.

"Your friend is weird." Nehushtan comments after a bit.

"He's not my friend." Tsubasa says sighing into her palm.

The four noise spit on me, "Ewwww It'll take forever to clean this suit." I complain trying to wipe the slime off.

Tsubasa charges at Nehushtan again, "Were you so busy with her, you forgot me?" she asks her opponent trying to trip her.

I flipped onto my hands and spun around rapidly knocking down the noise surrounding me as well as getting off some of the spit.

"Don't be so arrogant!" Nehushtan tells Tsubasa in an annoyed tone throwing her back and stepping on her head. "I don't care how popular you are, not everyone's going to play with you!." she tells her foot prisoner.

"There is sooo a future ship there." I comment lowly kicking down the bowling pin bird as it tries to get up again.

"Since you seem to think you're the star, I'll tell you something." Nehushtan taunts Tsubasa, "My goal was to acquire the new Gungnir user but since she doesn't seem to be here I guess I'll have to settle for a male who can hurt the noise my master was interested of the rumors." she says pointing at me.

Once I heard that this girl was after Hibiki, I was done playing around I gave my full focus onto the Mysterious Wielder.

"Your armor and your friend, both are too good for you." Nehushtan mocks Tsubasa.

Tsubasa glances up at her opponent eyes shimmering before sticking her sword out as multiple blades rain down.

Nehushtan dodges, I take that moment to rush in and hook my foot on Nehushtan's neck and slam her face into the ground.

Nehushtan quickly "That actually hurt." she says shocked I damaged her with her gear on.

"Huh, aside for it letting me touch Noise to fight them, it seems this is able to hurt Symphogear wielders, perhaps it even bypasses the protection it gives." I mutter as the metallic black sheen on my foot reflects in the moonlight before disappearing as I let it go.

Tsubasa quickly rushes forward and relentlessly attacks, I can see the explosions from the attacks, "She has complete control of her armor, her power is the real thing!" she comments about her opponent.

"Taking time to think, in the middle of a fight?" Nehushtan taunts her opponent, "Idiot!" She scolds swiping with her whip as Tsubasa back flips away to dodge.

Nehushtan summons more noise.

I block a noise that nose to attack Tsubasa.

"You…" Tsubasa says in shock.

"I'll handle the appetizers, you take care of the main course." I tell Tsubasa holding the Noise back before managing to kicking back.

"Right." Tsubasa nods focusing of her opponent.

I rush at the noise and Kick one knocking it down before spinning around in mid air and delivering another powerful kick again sending it flying into a bunch of other Noises knocking them down, I turned and Saw the Swords from Tsubasa's earlier attack and grabbed them with Psychokinesis and made them circle me, "Time to file some fish." I say rushing forward my hands glowing with Psyche energy as I mow through the Noise with buzz saw attacks and Furious Kicks.

"Stop dodging!" Nehushtan yells at Tsubasa annoyed throwing a massive energy ball at her that Tsubasa blocks with her sword with major effort.

The attack explodes and Tsubasa is sent flying back.

"Tsubasa-YA!" I yell running up to her and kneeling down beside her.

"What a failure." Nehushtan scoffs.

I glared at Nehushtan.

"Oh my what a Scary Look." Nehushtan mocks.

"You're right, I am a failure." Tsubasa weakly mutters

"Huh?" Nehushtan gives Tsubasa her attention curious.

"I've trained my body to become a sword, and on that day…. I survived, anyway I shamed myself as a failed sword." she says struggling to get up.

"Tsubasa." I mutter sad for the pain in the ass that I considered my friend.

"But that ends today, If I can take back Nehushtan, I can restore my honor" Tsubasa groans out using her Sword as a Crutch.

"Yeah, just try and take it off me." Nehushtan teases before realizing something, "She's paralyzed me, no way you cant..." she says her eyes widening.

Tsubasa looks up at the moon with resolve.

"You're going to sing your Climax Song?" Nehushtan says in horror.

"Climax Song?" I ask trying to remember why that seemed familiar.

"This is how a defender lives, Never forget this!" Tsubasa says looking at me with resolve.

"I won't let you, I won't let you." Nehushtan says struggling against the binds.

"~Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal.~" Tsubasa began to Sing.

"This song feels...wrong." I mutter as my Player Pin seems to Pulse.

"~Emustolronzen Fine el Balal Zizzl.~" Tsubasa continues to sing walking forward.

The Pin pulsed again

"~Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Endel~"

My eyes widened "NO!" I yell out dashing forward my whole leg fully metallic black as I leaped up and hardly slammed my foot down into Tsubasa's head making her impact into the ground hard enough to leave a crater and tilt her head back harshly.

"W-Why?!" Tsubasa chokes out coughing up some blood from the force.

I grabbed Tsubasa by her armor and held her up, "Because you moron Hibiki and I are your friends and even though you've been a major pain in the ass we would both be sad if you died" I yell in her face, "You're taking things too seriously, If you stay this tense, you'll break down one of these days." I say to her using my memory of what Kanade said in the first episode.

Tsubasa gasps in shock as her eyes water before I knock her out with another kick and put her over my shoulder fireman carry, "That song was putting you close to death, that's why the pin reacted." I mutter before turning to Nehushtan.

"Was it really that Smart to knock out the only one who could protect you?" Nehushtan taunts assured of her victory now freed of her paralysis.

I kicked Nehushtan hard in the check sending her flying back the metallic black sheen glimmering in the moonlight.

"H-How did a simple kick do so much." Nehushtan groans covering her mouth blood leaking out the sides, she groans in pain looking at her arms before fleeing.

"Must of had a time limit that ran out." I mutter watching the fleeing opponent.

I heard a car pull up.

"Are you okay, Tsubasa?" Kazanari says getting out of the car.

I turn around Tsubasa had fallen out of the transformation and was now in her uniform.

"She should be okay I just knocked her out." I say gently laying Tsubasa down.

"I am a defender that also protects humanity, I am not a blade that will break here." Tsubasa mutters in her unconscious state.

"I am really glad I sent Hibiki with Miku." I mutter as I help put Tsubasa into the car, "I'm heading home." I tell Kazanari.

"All right, I'll let you know what her condition is in the morning." Kazanari tells me getting into the car and speeding off.

-IASGL-

"I'm home." I say opening the front door and walking in the apartment holding my jacket over my shoulder.

"Neku!" Hibiki says giving me a hug.

"Woah what's with the fire." I tease her ruffling her hair.

"I was just worried when you were later coming home then expected." Hibiki says with a pout.

"Heh." I chuckle before looking at Miku, "How was the show." I ask her.

"It was great, I'm glad Hibiki got to come, but what did you mean when you said we had to talk?" Miku asks me curiosity in her eyes.

"Neku are you sure?" Hibiki asks me unsurely.

I nod with resolve, "Miku deserve the truth." I tell her.

"The truth about what?" Miku asks confused.

"But Kazanari-san said." Hibiki protests.

"I'M TIRED OF LYING TO HER, Miku-Ya is our friend and deserves the truth." I sigh taking a deep breath, "You both deserve the truth about me as well, I tell Hibiki before I point at my room, which was actually just the bottom bunk, "It's a long story so let me get changed real quick then join me in my room in about 10 minutes okay." I tell them.

Miku nods.

I take a quick moment to relieve myself and wash my face off before changing into my night outfit of a hoodie and sweatpants before climbing into the bottom bunk soon joined by MIku and Hibiki both in their night wear as well sitting in comfortable positions for them.

"All right the story I have to tell you mostly starts way back into the ages." I say settling into the wall, I admit most of what I was about to tell MIku was guess work but it would be enough to tell

Hibiki fidgets nervously and I can tell I have MIku's rapt attention.

"As best as I can tell from what I learned there are these things called Relics, weapons used to fight the noise but time damaged most of them so only a few remain that hold their full power." I start off.

MIku nods raptly.

"I'm sure there are more, but currently the ones I know about are Nehushtan." I start off.

"Nehushtan." Hibiki inquires.

I pause for a sec, "I fought a new Symphogear user today." I tell her.

"Were you okay." Hibiki asks concerned.

I nod to her in reply.

"Symphogear?" MIku says frowning, before she gasps looking at me

"Right getting back into it" I say clapping my hands, "The fragments of the relics can be activated by a special frequency to transform their wielder into a warrior capable of fighting the noise if they meet the right condition." I continue.

"Condition?" Miku asks.

I hold up a Finger, "First the holder must be a Women, Second they must be able to synergize with the fragment and be a candidate, and third they must be able sing a song with the power to activate the power." I tell her.

Miku tilts her head pouting cutely, "What like a Magical Girl transformation, but what does that have to do with why you vanish every night?" she asks.

"That part of the story takes place two years ago with two Symphogear wielders of Ame no Habakiri and Gungnir… Tsubasa Kazanari and Kanade Amou.

"ZWEI WING?!" Miku yells in shock recognizing the names.

I nodded rubbing my slightly ringing ear, "They were almost completely different but they synchronized so well, Tsubasa was accepted my her gear from a young age, but Kanade the survivor of a noise attack went through many life threatening procedures singing through blood and vomit purely on will to acquire the power and succeeded." I tell her.

"How do you know that?" Hibiki asks shocked about this info.

"I read the file." I tell her, "Then two years ago at a concert the Noise attacked and they transformed to defeat them… however that day one young girl who wanted to see the concert accidently got caught in the fight and was badly injured." I say looking at Hibiki.

Hibiki shudders at the memory as MIku hugs her as comfort.

"Kanade told the injured girl in her arms to Live and not give up on life, and seeing the look on the near lifeless girl's face Kanade made a choice, with her armor and weapon crumbling she sung her Final Song a song that unleashes great power the eliminate the noise, at the cost of the singers life." I explain solemnly.

Hibiki sniffs tears running down her cheek as she buries her face into MIku's chest.

"Neku is it necessary to put Hibiki through this." MIku asks concerned.

I nod sadly, "After the attack the girl was rushed to a hospital and emergency surgery was performed and slowly over two years she recovered, however that day during the attack many tiny fragments of the relic Gungnir were embedded into her chest, which had lain dormant until a Month ago when she met a Player in the Reaper's Game." I tell them.

"A month ago...Then" Miku starts to realize looking at Hibiki.

"Reaper's Game?" Hibiki looks at me.

I sigh and hold out my hand palm up and show the Timer counting down.

"There's a timer on your hand!" Hibiki says in shock.

"Why is there a Timer on your Hand?" MIku yells.

"The Reapers game is a series of Missions over a period of time that you have to complete in a time limit, if you win you get a second chance, but if you Fail you lose your Entry Fee and the right to exists." I tell them.

"Second Chance?" "Entry Fee?" MIku and Hibiki Ask.

I fiddle with my fingers, "You two know that theory about the Multiverse and Parallel earths right." I ask them.

"Yeah." They nod.

"Well it's true each world reverberates on a different frequency unable to physically interact but tiny bits leak through into others it's where TV show and game ideas come from, I'm from one of those worlds and in it we had an Anime called Senki Zesshou Symphogear." I tell them.

"Your from another world?!" Hibiki asks in shock before realization sets in, "Wait is that why you had teased Itaba-San when she said my life was like an anime?" she asks.

I nodded, "Exactly that reason Hibiki-Ya." I tell her

"Wait your from a world that we're just an anime, does that mean you just used us and we were never real to you." MIku snaps visibly upset.

I just reached out and gently grabbed miku's arm and pulled it out and grabbed her other hand and put it on her wrist, "Do you feel what I do Miku?" I say seriously not using the Ya.

"What?" Miku asks.

"The pulse of life, so what if you started out to me as a TV show character, we laughed together, ate together, and perhaps one day cried together." I pause and cup her cheek making her look me in the eye, "Your MIku Kohinata, mine and Hibiki's friend." I say with a kind smile

"Neku!" Miku says with watery eyes giving me a hug along with Hibiki.

I let go after a bit, "So for your questions, I honestly only saw the first episode so the most I know would be the flash back from two years ago and the first time I met Hibiki." I tell them not mentioning the Graveyard scene.

Hibiki and MIku nod.

"After that episode I had walked to my nearby game store to pick up a game I had pre ordered and on my way home, I wasn't paying attention and I...died…. By falling into a sewer" I comment.

Miku snorts in amusement.

"Your a zombie?" Hibiki yells shocked.

I shake my head, "The Reaper's game in a second chance for those who died, you pay an entry fee which if the most important thing to you, and this cost has no limit it can be your Memories, to your Looks, or someone else's memories of you, or even your dreams." I tell them, "I don't know what mine was to be truthful."

"That sounds like a scary fee." Hibiki comments.

"Yeah." Miku nods.

I shrug, "It may but the purpose is to teach the Player how to better themselves without it so that they can grow." I tell them pulling out the Player Pin, "Players identified by these use these to Scan the thoughts of others and fight noise, albeit a different type then the ones on this world using things called Psyches.

"Wait YOU READ OUR MINDS!" MIku yells crossing her arms over her chest for some reason.

"No, Never!" I say firmly before trying a different approach, "Miku how many students are in this school." I ask her.

"I-I don't know." Miku replies perturbed by the sudden question.

"Just guess." I tell her.

"Five Hundred." Miku says throwing a rough guess.

"Imagine five hundred different radio stations all playing at once on full blast each on a different station all trying to outdo the other station." I tell her.r

Miku winces at the Image.

"Sounds like it would be painful." Hibiki comments.

"That's what a scan is like, but if it makes you feel better…" I say fishing out the Spare Player Pin I had and tossed it to Miku, "This will shield your thoughts." I tell her.

MIku takes the pin and pockets it

"Anyway when I first arrived her I heard a scream, I followed it and met Hibiki and helped her with rescuing a small child, but we were cornered seeing Hibiki's resolve to protect the girl despite herself I made a Choice." I continue.

"A choice?" HIbiki asks curiously.

I nod, "Another side of the game is the Player is powerless without a Pact, a Partner if you will as a way for the Game's overseer to tell them that without help we can't do anything so wanting to help and protect Hibiki I made a pact with her." I tell her.

"So that was the rush of energy I felt." Hibiki comments.

"But if Hibiki if your partner in this game why doesn't she have a timer or a Pin." Miku asks.

I tap my fingers together, "Although Hibiki is my partner she's more of a Landline helper then an Actual Player since she's still alive." I tell MIku.

Miku nods understanding

"Then Hibiki's desire to protect the girl from the noise resonated with the soul of Kanade's fragment sleeping with in her letting her Sing and activate the fragments transforming her into the new Gungnir her transformation also acting as a persuado player pin which blocks out the Scan." I finish.

MIku looks at Hibiki and I, "So that's it you two go out and fight Noise with your Psyches and Symphogear." she asks her eyes shadowed.

"Miku I wanted to tell you but…" HIbiki says weakly reaching out.

"Don't be mad at Hibiki, MIku although she wasn't forbidden form telling you she was asked to for you protection, the Symphogear wielder's identity isn't exactly a secret and recently we learned there are people actually controlling the noise." I tell Miku.

"There Are?!" Hibiki says shocked.

I nod, "If they learned Hibiki was a devicer and you knew they could possibly use you against her, which is why I have an offer for you MIku, you can continue your normal life keeping this secret and being Hibiki's emotional rock… or you can join me for brutal training that will push you to your very limits but will give you a technique to fight the Noise and you can join us." I tell her.

"I….I" Miku says unsurely.

I gently put my finger on Miku's lips, "Shh." I shush softly, "I dumped a lot on you tonight, sleep on what you learned and let it simmer in your mind, then think about it over the next few days, when you've made your choice One Hundred Percent then come tell me, just know that no matter what choice you make Hibiki and I will be behind you all the way." I tell her.

"Yeah." HIbiki says with a nod.

MIku nods before looking at HIbiki, "Can I see it?" she asks.

Hibiki looks unsure.

I smiled, "Go ahead I'll deal with any slack Genjou-Ya gives us." I say encouragingly.

"Genjou?" Miku asks.

"Genjou Kazanari, leader of the fraction we work for and Tsubasa's uncle." I tell MIku.

Miku nods as Hibiki takes a breath.

"Balwisyall Nescelel Gungnir Tron" Hibiki sings under her breath, her clothes disappear for a second surrounded by two rings of light before her armor appears on her, Hibiki fidgets under MIku's shocked silent gaze, "Miku please say something." she begs after several moments of awkward silence.

MIku looks on stunned before cupping Hibiki's cheek, "You look beautiful." she tells Hibiki smiling.

"M-Miku not in front of Neku." Hibiki says bashfully dropping out of the transformation.

I laugh happy Miku wasn't to Upset with us lying, it was probably better this way that she learned from us and not accidently seeing us fighting, I thought with a smile looking at Miku and Hibiki who had fallen asleep in each other's arms, I gently pulled the blanket over them and tried to leave but a hand latched onto my wrist I turned slightly expecting Hibiki's but was surprised to see MIku's.

"Stay." Miku muttered in her sleep.

"Alright." I relent with little fight happy that Miku had readily accepted the truth about Hibiki and I and didn't hate us for it and settle down into the bed and use my Psychokinesis to turn off the light and settle in, "Night MIku-Ya, Hibiki-Ya." I tell them.

"Night Neku." Hibiki yawns.

Miku mutters unintelligibly.

The Timer on my hand was ticking tauntingly closer to Hibiki's day of fate as I succumbed to sleep.

-IASGL-


	4. Chapter 4: The Will to Protect

Chapter 4: The Will to Protect.

I woke up the next morning after a pleasant sleep, probably the best one I had since I first got here, I guess telling Miku the truth and getting the lying off our Hibiki and I's chests we were doing to our friend really helped.

"Cute." I mutter as Hibiki is sleeping soundly on my arm making a pushu like noise, I gently brush aside a piece of her hair with my free hand, Miku still had her grip on my arm from last night, I was glad she didn't hate me for telling the truth. I frowned looking at Miku but telling her put her in danger as she didn't have a Symphogear so that's why whether she joins us to protect against the noise or not, I'm gonna teach her how to use THAT so she can at least protect herself.

I hear a yawn beside me I look over to see Hibiki's eyes open.

"Mornin Biki-Ya." I say with a smile to my partner.

Hibiki blinks before seeing me, "Eep!" She squeals and shoves me out of bed.

Unfortunately my footcatchs in the sheet dragging Miku and Her to the floor with me as well, the three of us crash on the ground, I landing on the bottom, Hibiki landing with her chest on my face and Miku across my waist.

I felt myself blushing tomato red at the contacts.

Hibiki quickly gets us, "S-Sorry Neku I forgot where Miku and I slept last night."

"It's okay Biki-ya, you didn't mean anything." I say giving her a forgiving smile, "You okay Miku-Ya?" I ask her as she gets us.

"Y-Yeah, just wasn't expecting that." Miku says with the cutest look of bed head in her hair.

I laugh, "Yeah it was funny, well you two girls go ahead and shower and get ready and I'll prepare breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Hibiki asks.

I nod, "Yeah besides as a cook it's my duty to feed everyone." I tell them going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Hibiki goes into the shower first.

I noticed Miku was sitting there looking unsure while I was cooking, "Something on your mind Miku-ya?" I ask her giving her half my attention.

"I'm just thinking about what you asked me last night." MIku admits.

I reached across the counter with my free hand and grasped her hand gently rubbing my thumb across the back of hers in a soothing motion, "Miku-Ya, know that whether you chose to Join Hibiki-Ya and I in fighting the Noise with Sector 2 or to be emotional support for Hibiki in the let's call it Normal World as I know Hibiki will need someone for that then I will not hold it against you, how ever I have one condition." I tell her.

Miku looks us her eyes locking with mine as we stare into each other's souls, "What?" she asks.

"I'm gonna have Hibiki-ya learn some actual combat training, maybe Kazanari-ya can help with that, but if we do manage to get the training I want you to join us because I want to teach you a technique that will at least let you protect yourself against the Noise if you get caught unaware." I tell her.

Miku blinks, "But if there's a way to protect yourself from the noise why doesn't anyone know about it?" she asks.

I dish out three plates, "Because this power is very hard to unlock as most people die before they achieve it and they don't have a teacher like you and Hibiki-ya will." I tell her.

MIku takes a bite of her food, "What about the other members of this Sector 2 do they know?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No only I know it and so far I only plan to teach you and Hibiki-ya how to use it." I say with a serious look on my face.

"Ahh that smells good." Hibiki says coming out of the shower with only a towel and her hair wet.

"Hibiki!" Miku yells her face red from her friends lack of dress state while I'm there.

I just focused on my cooking trying to ignore the blood rushing down from seeing Hibiki, a tiny voice in the back of my head saying to use Psychokinesis to make Hibiki's towel "Accidentally" fall off.

After that incident the three of us ate our breakfast and got dressed in our uniforms and headed out for the day.

-IASGL-

After school had ended the three of us went to the hospital to check on Tsubasa.

"Hey Ogawa-Ya." I say as we walk up to him

"Neku, Hibiki." Ogawa says nodding before looking at MIku, "Oh who's this?" he asks about her.

"My name is Miku Kohinata, I'm a friend of Hibiki and Neku it's a pleasure to meet you." Miku says doing the traditional Japanese bow.

"Pleasure as well Kohinata, what are you three doing here?" Ogawa asks.

"We came to see how Tsubasa-ya was doing." I tell him

Ogawa looks down, "Not good sadly, she's in a Coma currently." he explains.

Hibiki and MIku gasp in shock

My eyes widened, "What, I don't think I kicked Tsubasa-Ya that hard to put her into a coma!" I say shocked.

Ogawa shakes his head, "It wasn't your fault Misora, truthfully Tsubasa is perfectly healthy physically and should be up." he tells me.

"But mentally is a different story." I say in realization.

Ogawa nods, "Yes, Tsubasa's own mind is keeping her asleep."

"It's my fault, if only I had been there." Hibiki says looking down.

"Hibiki." Miku says grasping her hand.

I grab Hibiki's other hand, "Come on let's get you a nice drink." I tell her.

"I'll join you." Ogawa says as the four of us head to a hot drink machine.

Hibiki sits down still looking a bit down, Miku sits beside her while Ogawa and I get drinks.

"There's no need for you to feel bad." Ogawa tells Hibiki causing her to look up as Ogawa scans his card for the drinks, "Tsubasa's choice was of her own free will." he says handing Hibiki a Coffee.

"He's right Hibiki -Ya, don't blame yourself for Tsubasa's choices it's what her heart wanted to do." I tell her.

Miku nods, "Hibiki I know this stuff is new and hard for you, but I know your doing the best you can with as the new Gungnir user." she tells her friend.

Ogawa does a spit take, "You TOLD HER?!" he yell asks me in shock.

I grab a lemonade from the juice machine and take a sip, "Yep." I say with no care.

"That was extremely reckless Misora, you don't know what danger you put her into by telling her private information, Genjou won't be happy to learn about this." Ogawa says with a frown.

"Screw em, besides if anyone tries to go after Hibiki-Ya or Miku-Ya in anyway to get to me they will very quickly learn one important thing if they try to cross me." I say my eyes narrowed and serious.

"What's that?" Hibiki asks looking at me curiously.

"Run." I say that one simple word barely above a whisper but the power and intent behind it makes Ogawa shiver slightly while Hibiki and MIku blush slightly at the declaration.

Ogawa frowns, "Well even if your confident you can protect the girls, it still was irrisponisble."

I sip my lemonade looking down, "I know but I couldn't do that again, even to a friend." I say.

"Neku?" Hibiki says looking at me.

I took a big swallow, "I know what the pain of being alone feels like, it's the worst thing ever I don't want Miku to go through that by being separated by from Hibiki-Ya and I because of keeping Sector 2's secrets, sure we may have to lie to our friends to protect them, but being alone is a much greater pain, and I don't want Miku-Ya to ever go through that, I would know.." I say throwing away the container.

"Neku." Miku says looking me in sorrow.

I clap my hands a smile on my face, "Well enough mopey stuff." I say my mood a complete 180 making everyone face fault.

"You Three, I'm sure you know this, but Tsubasa was once in a musical partnership." Ogawa says.

"Zwei Wing, right?" Hibiki asks.

"Back with Kanade Amou before the incident." Miku comments slightly grasping Hibiki's hand

Ogawa nods, "Kanade was the wielder of the Gungnir Symphogear which is now embedded close to Hibiki's heart." he explains

Hibiki gently rubs her hand over the spot on her chest.

"That day, two years ago to minimize the damage dealt by the Noise attack, Kanade unleashed her Climax Song." Ogawa tells us.

"Climax Song?" Hibiki asks at the unfamiliar term.

"Tsubasa-Ya mentioned that term earlier." I state

"The Climax Song pushes a Symphogear beyond its limits, without regard for the strain it places on its user, it destroyed the massive Noise army in an instant." Ogawa explains.

"So this climax song is an all out attack at the cost of the life of the singer." Miku asks.

Ogawa nods in confirmation.

"Did Kanade do that to save me?" Hibiki asks.

I put my hand on Hibiki's shoulder while Miku grabbed her hand not holding the drink and we sat there for a moment to give her comfort.

"Kanade sacrificed herself, and Zwei Wing was disbanded, Tsubasa is now alone fighting desperately to fill the hole left by Kanade.." Ogawa tells us.

"Poor kid." I say sadly looking in the direction of her room.

"She never had fun or fell in love, like girls her age should. She put aside her personality to live her live as a sword, and yesterday to fulfill her duty as a blade..." Ogawa says.

"She tried to sing her song prepared to die before I stopped her." I comment.

"Exactly" Ogawa says.

"Well good, because her reason was a stupid one she's only dishonoring Kanade-Ya by doing that, I'm sure Kanade-Ya didn't save everyone so Tsubasa-Ya could die later on, no she sang her song Because she wanted everyone to live including Tsubasa-Ya." I say.

"I think your right Neku." Miku says.

Hibiki nods, "Kanade did seem like that when she saved me."

Ogawa laughs, "You might be right about that Neku from how Kanade acted when we first recruited her." before he frowns, "It may sound kind of strange, but that's the way Tsubasa lives."

"That's so horrible." Hibiki says tears streaming down her face.

"Hibiki…" Miku says somberly looking at her friend in worry.

I gently wrapped my arm around Hibiki and pulled her into a gently hug, she buries her face in my chest soaking my shirt but I don't mind.

"And I didn't know anything about her but I said I wanted to fight with her anyway, I said I could take Kanade's place..." Hibiki sobs.

I gently rub Hibiki's back in soothing motions humming Oracion from Pokemon before Hibiki's crying slows into soft hiccups, "Hibiki-Ya." I say cupping her chin and making her look up at me.

Hibiki sniffs her eyes red.

I close my eyes and rest my forehead against hers, "I know you may have said things you regret and the fact you realize that is good, you made a mistake but you're human everyone does, when Tsubasa-Ya awakes you know what you should do." I ask her.

"W-What?" Hibiki asks

"First you should apologize for what you said, and then you need to stop being Hibiki Tachibana trying to be Kanade Amou wilder of Gungnir and start being Hibiki Tachibana wielder of Gungnir." I tell her.

"Huh?" Hibiki says looking confused.

"Neku means to be yourself." Miku says with a smile.

Ogawa nods, "We don't want you to be a replacement for Kanade, Hibiki." he tells her, "Hibiki, Neku…. And you to Kohinata could you do something for me?" he asks us.

Hibiki wipes her eyes as we look at Ogawa.

"Please don't hate Tsubasa, don't let her be all alone in the world." he asks us.

"Why would I hate my friend?" I ask him.

"Even with how distant and coldly she treated you guys, you consider her a friend." Ogawa asks in surprise.

I nod, "Tsubasa, Hibiki, Miku, You everyone in sector 2 I deeply consider my Nakama, and when Tsubasa-Ya wakes up I'm going to hammer it in that she isn't alone and the four of us are there for her." I state.

"Why are you counting me as well?" Miku asks.

"Don't you consider her a friend as well?" I ask Miku.

"No, well maybe I just don't know her that well yet." Miku says unsure.

I smile, "Don't worry I'm sure you two can become friend."

"And what if Tsubasa refuses your friendship." Ogawa asks.

"Well then I will just refuse her refusal." I say crossing my arms.

Hibiki snorts, "What kind of a retort is that." she says laughing with a smile on her face.

-IASGL-

After we left Hibiki went to sector 2 for a private chat with Genjou and the others while Miku and I grabbed a small snack, we went up to the roof and saw Hibiki sitting on a bench.

"Hibiki." Miku calls out.

"Miku, Neku." Hibiki says looking up at us.

"You doing okay?" Miku asks concerned .

"Yeah I'm doing fine." Hibiki says with a fake smile on her face.

"Hibiki-Ya it's okay you don't need to hide from us." I say taking a seat along with Miku.

"Yeah, I just can't do anything by myself." Hibiki says looking down a bit.

"Well duh." I comment rolling my eyes.

"Neku!" Miku whaps me on the head

I rub my throbbing head, "Okay maybe I could of used more tact, but this is a point of the Reaper's Game it teaches that everyone needs help that no one can get through life alone, that's why I will always depend on you two." I say.

Hibiki laughs, "I know I only came to this school because Miku said she was." she explains.

"I bet the cheap tuition helped as well." I joke.

"Yeah that too, I thought I wouldn't cause any trouble for my mom and grandma with that.." Hibiki says rubbing the back of her head.

Miku grasps Hibiki's hand, "You don't need to force yourself for us Hibiki." she says kindly.

"I'm sorry you two, I just have alot on my mind, I need to think for myself." Hibiki says.

"Alright." Miku says

"Just know that we're here for you Hibiki-Ya." I say

"Thank you, Miku Neku." Hibiki says as shes grasps our hands fingers interlinking.

"Hey Hibiki." Miku says leaning into her shoulder.

"Hmm." Hibiki hums.

"No matter how much you worry or fret, even if you the answer you find takes you far away promise me you'll always stay who you are." Miku requests.

"Stay who I am?" Hibiki asks.

"That's right, but even if you change I'll always support you Hibiki, after all no one can replace you." Miku says as her breathing softens having fallen asleep on her arm.

"What about me?" I tease.

"I don't want to lose you two." Miku sleep mutters.

"Can I really just stay myself Neku?" Hibiki asks.

"Do you want to?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Hibiki nods.

I smile, "Well there you go that's your answer." I place my hand on her leg and make a gentle rubbing motion with my thumb, "Things might get tough and a you may end up even lose a part of yourself, but as long as you're my partner and Miku's friend we promise that even if Hibiki-Ya ever loses her way we will both be there to bring you back." I tell her.

Hibiki looks over at the building were Sector 2 is, "Thank you Miku, Neku I think I can keep going forward and still be myself" she says resolutely.

"Attagirl." I say with a smile.

"I'm going to ask Genjou teach me to fight!" Hibiki says resolutely waking Miku up.

"What a coincidence" I chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki asks.

Miku laughs, "This morning Neku told me he was planning on having the three of us train.

Hibiki laughs in amusement before realizing, "Wait three Miku does that mean?"

Miku shakes her head, "No it doesn't mean I'm going to join you in your fight, Neku just said he had something to teach us that he wanted me to learn." she says.

"Teach us something?" Hibiki asks.

I laugh, "You'll see, come on let's go see Kazanari-Ya!" I say

"Right!" Hibiki says practically dragging us to the Kazanari Dojo, "Coming in!" she says bursting through the door.

"What's going on?" Genjou says in shock.

"Teach me to fight, please!" Hibiki begs bowing to Genjou.

"Us as well!" Miku and I request bowing as well.

"You want me to teach you?" Genjou asks confused, "But Neku don't you already know how to fight?" he asks me.

"Yes, I figured you'd know some awesome martial arts!" Hibiki says.

I shake my head, "All my moves were self taught from a book, simply reading about something can in no way make someone an expert on a fighting art, if I truly want to be a good kick fighter I need real training." I tell him.

"And what about your friend, why is she here?" Genjou says looking at Miku with a frown.

"She's here as my student." I tell him.

Genjou crosses his arms, "I'm a tough teacher, can you handle both the lesson and being a teacher?" he asks.

"Yes!" The three of us say together.

"By the way, do you ever watch action movies?" Genjou asks a bit randomly.

"Huh?" Hibiki says lost.

"Not many." Miku admits.

"I prefer Shounen Animes but yeah I've seen a few that I liked." I comment.

Genjou gave us some uniforms and the four of us went to watch some action movies, imitating the fighting poses of the characters on screen, then for the next several days the three of us spent our time doing large amounts of running, push ups while are feet were high up on a log, sit ups while our feet hung from a chin up bar, constantly pushing ourselves more and more.

"Need to work on your voice." I tell Hibiki as she tries to sing to the class the next day before time passed and we were once again training with Genjou.

"Again!" Genjou says blocking a punch from Hibiki.

After a bit Hibiki sits down panting in exhaustion.

"You did good, Hibiki-Ya!" I say handing her some water looking.

"Thank's Neku." Hibiki says graciously accepting it.

"Miku-Ya you ready for your lesson?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Miku says standing up following me.

"You can come as well plus I need Kazanari-Ya as an example today." I tell the others.

"An example?" Kazanari asks looking at Hibiki.

Hibiki shrugs, "I'm not sure, Neku just said that he would teach Miku a technique so she could protect herself if Noise attacked." she admits.

"A way to fight against the Noise?!" Genjou says in shock, "But that's impossible it's been proven that only a Symphogear can fight against the noise." he says looking at me with a frown.

I lead Miku to an open field and have her sit down cross legged, "Hibiki you can sit down with her Genjou up here beside me."

"Right." Genjou says standing beside me.

I clap my hands together and link them behind my back, "Right Miku-Ya for the past few days I've had you working on your stamina and physical strength, today we will be moving on to the next lesson."

"Right." Miku says nodding firmly

"As you know the Noise can only be fought by a Symphogear like the ones wielded by Tsubasa-Ya and Hibiki-Ya or my Psyches."

"Yeah." Miku nods.

Genjou sighs, "I really don't like that you told a civilian about the Symphogears Neku, but suppose I can't blame you really I didn't force you to keep quiet after all, I just suggested it highly, just know that she is your responsibility." he says.

I nod to Kazanari, "But there is a third power that you can obtain which lets anyone fight Noise, and I will help you obtain it." I tell them.

"What Power?" Genjou asks looking at me.

"The people who taught me this power called it Haki." I tell them.

"Haki?" Hibiki asks.

I nod, "If I remember correctly what I was told, Haki is a latent power that everyone has." I say holding up my hand, "Presence, fighting spirit, intimidation these things are no different from the senses normal humans have." I say lifting up a finger for each word, "But most people don't realize this power or know how to bring it out until the very end of their life having no doubt will make you strong." I tell them.

Miku and Hibiki nod.

"Kazanari-Ya." I state.

"Yeah." Genjou says.

I need you to attack me." I tell him closing my eyes.

"Are you sure?" Genjou asks.

"Yeah." I say nodding.

"All right." he says trusting me and throwing a punch.

"A right punch to the chest." I say dodging it.

"Woah!" Miku and Hibiki says in shock.

"A Kick to the legs followed by and axe chop." I say again dodging both before holding up my hand to stop. "Observation Haki, it lets you feel your enemies presence more strongly, with this you can tell where any invisible enemy might be, how many there are and even what their next move will be." I state.

"So with Observation one could detect when Noise might attack just before it happens and be able to dodge their attacks." Miku comments.

I nod, "Exactly."

"Haki sounds useful." Hibiki comments.

"Attack me again, Kazanari-Ya this time I won't dodge." I tell him again.

Genjou nods and goes for a punch, "Ow!" he says holding his sore hand as I block with my leg, now metallic black.

"What happened to your leg?" Hibiki asks.

I let the Haki fade returning my leg to normal, "Armament Haki, this power is the same as wearing invisible armor if a person with Armament Haki fights a non Haki user, the Armament user will always come out on top, but if two armament users fight the one with the stronger will to win will be victorious, with this power even a normal human like you Miku could learn this power to fight the Noise." I tell her.

"If this power can be used to fight the noise why didn't you tell anyone else, Sector 2 could use this." Genjou asks me.

I hold up my hands, "Two reasons really, one Haki is based on will power you can't unlock it unless your willing to put 110 percent into it, unless you want to break your own limitations to get stronger one can never achieve Haki." I tell him.

"Do you really think someone like me can unlock that power?" MIku asks.

"I believe in you Miku." Hibiki says.

"So do I." I tell her.

"And the second?" Genjou asks.

"Armament Haki isn't infinite, using it constantly drains your energy, using it to much could cause it to run out mid noise fight which will cost that person their life, Hibiki has Gungnir to protect her I simply want to teach Miku to use Haki so she can live not to fight the Noise." I state.

"Makes sense." Genjou says accepting my reasoning.

"One thing I learned from my fight with Nehushtan was that the Armament Haki can bypass a Symphogear's protection and hit the main body underneath the armor." I state.

"Interesting." Genjou murmurs.

"Do you think I could use the Gungnir and this Haki together?" Hibiki asks.

"Only after you transform, but promise me you will NEVER activate the relic while using Haki in your….Civilian state." I say.

"Why not?!" Miku asks.

"Because the strain that Haki would put of her body would make the strain of the Climax Song minute." I say.

Hibiki's eyes widen "That bad huh, all right I promise"

I nod, "Good now you two ready to train." I say.

"Yeah!" Miku and Hibiki say nodding resolutely,

"Then Let's begin!" I say as I get ready to put my victe..er friends through the rough training to unlock Haki.

-IASGL-

That night I carried a tired and exhausted Miku and Hibiki home.

"You two did well I'm proud of you!" I say setting them down on the bed." I say.

"Thank's Neku." Hibiki says yawning taking off her uniform and throwing it in a hamper and laying back down on the bed just in her Bra and Panties.

"Do you want me to get your Nightwear." I ask her courteously.

"Hmm too tired to move, besides I trust Neku." Hibiki mutters.

"Are you sure?" I ask surprised.

Hibiki just hums closing her eyes.

I smiled at how cute she looked, "Miku." I say gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm." Miku mutters her eyes fluttering, I gently put my finger on her lips to shush her pointing to the sleeping Hibiki.

Miku blushes before shaking her head, "Honestly Hibiki." she says in exasperation seeing her friends dress state.

"Do you want me to grab your nightwear." I ask her

"Yeah please, it's in that drawer." Miku says pointing.

I go over to said drawer and open it seeing a familiar outfit and pull it out, "Here you go." I say holding it out.

"Thanks." Miku taking the clothes.

I pull out my phone and open the clothes app and use it to change from my uniform into a pair of Shorts and Muscle T

When I look back Miku has finished changing and was climbing into the bed.

"Night you two." I say reaching towards the ladder.

"Neku stay." Hibiki muttered.

"Hmm." I say looking at my sleep talking partner.

"You….were comfortable." Miku mutters.

I smile, "You sure?" I ask.

Miku nods, "Yeah." she mutters.

I nod, "Only if you're sure." I offer one last time, before I climb into my bed of the bunk between Miku and Hibiki getting under the covers.

"Neku is so warm." Hibiki says wrapping her arms around me pushing her chest into my arms and wrapping her leg over mine.

Miku has her head rested against my chest, my heart beat having lulled her to sleep already.

I smiled, "Night you two tomorrow will be another harsh day, I may act mean when I train you but just know I do this because I…." I gulped as the word caught, "I love you two and I don't want to lose anyone else ever again." I say as the room was filled with the sound of three young teens softly breathing in their sleep.

-IASGL-

 **Next Time: Operation: D.U.R.A.N.D.A.L.**


	5. AN (Will be Replaced with Chapter)

Hey everyone just wanted to give you a quick update notice. I recently found myself not quite liking the direction this story was going so I decided to update it with several major changes from the first version. I have also updated the summary of this story.

I decided to add in a slight Kingdom Hearts Crossover adding in the Skull Noise Keyblade as the Oc's Psych against the Noise and Flowmotion Mechanic from the Dream Drop Distance game since that one contains the characters from TWEWY but there won't be anything else from Kingdom Hearts in this story.

I also changed the Oc's name from Neku Misora, and there will be one other Major change in the story that I won't Spoil for now.

I will update this AN with the regular chapter once it reaches that point so I STRONGLY advise you not to review this chapter.

The first chapter of the RE has been posted so feel free to go take a read. I hope to have Chapter 2 out soon as well.


	6. Discontinued

Hey everyone first off I wanted to apologize for not updating any of my stories in the past few months but honestly I found myself in a bit of a rut with all of them. I couldn't figure out how or where I wanted any of the stories and their plots to go. So after a few months of gathering my thoughts I decided the best course of action would be to take a proverbial deep breath and start clean on a blank slate. So I will be discontinuing all my current stories but I will leave them up in case anyone wants to read them for nostalgia sake as well as my own need to ever look back on my own works.

I will be doing the reboot of Dragons of Zero first which will go under the new title of Revenger of Maiami alongside a list of planned upcoming projects I plan to do in the future, and a poll asking you the order of which you would like to see said future projects the most.

Sorry to anyone who was enjoying the previous set of stories but I just feel this is the best way for me to move forward as a writer, I thank you all for your support and hope you continue to enjoy my stories as they come out.


End file.
